Ghost Guardian of Harmony
by wizardalexmix
Summary: The world of Equestria is in danger and the princesses and the main six can't handle it. Clockwork and Danny get sucked into the world and are turned into ponies. Now Danny and his friends have to help save the pony world from evil and find a way home while clockwork has to struggle with his own demons so the evil that is trying to take over the pony world doesn't take over him.
1. YOU'RE A PONY! I'M A PONY!

**Alex: "hi everyone. I have a new story to give you all and I hope you all like it. this is probably by far one of the longest chapters I have ever written. first thing that everyone should know is that the PP didn't happen and nobody knows who phantom is still and another thing is that twilight doesn't have her wings yet too. this story is suppose to be my own little thing that I wanted to do and decided to share it with all of you. other than that I hope you all enjoy it."**

**June: "don't forget to review" *glares at readers***

**I don't own Danny Phantom or My Little Pony they both belong to their respective owners**

**both pic and pony design of clockwork goes to Teengirl on Deviantart **

* * *

Ghost Guardian of Harmony

Chapter 1: YOU'RE A PONY! I'M A PONY!

Equestria; home to the ponies of the world and watched over by the princesses for the sun and moon. Celestia the sun princess walked through her castle and politely greeted all the guards and maids that passed by as she headed to her room done for the day. As she entered her room and closed the door gently behind her using her magic, she let out a long sigh. Celestia looked around her room and saw that it was a tad messy as some papers and scrolls littered her floor. She quickly picked them up and stacked them neatly on her dresser using her magic and then walked to her balcony to start setting the sun and watch as her younger sister raised the moon.

The moment in between where the sun set and the moon raised has to be one of celestia's favorite moments. The sky painted a beautiful color of a dazzling orange and pink and it made it sparkle in a way that seemed so calming. Then slowly but surely start to turn light purple that just made anypony who looked at it feel relaxed. Then darken to blue where your eyes wanted to close and let your mind drift with the cool breeze that came with the dark sky. Yes she can defiantly say that this was her favorite time of the day.

She waited a bit longer and watched the stars glitter in the sky before she finally desisted to get some good nights rest so she can tackle the day ahead of her tomorrow. She groaned when she remembered that she still had a lot of paper work to finish and knew more then likely that she will be getting more later on in the day. She slowly walked to her bed feeling the weight of today drain her. Today had been rough as she had been to twenty different places today because of problems that the towns themselves can't seem to handle. Most of were diplomatic problems and what not but still, problems none other then less.

Celestia laid on her soft bed and let out a sigh of relief as she felt her fluffy soft sheets under her. Celestia looked to her dresser and levitated up one of the scrolls that laid there to read. It was a letter from her favorite and precise student Twilight Sparkle. The letter it self was two day's old and Celestia has already read it but it didn't stop her from reading it again. Stressful days like these, Celestia would always read her students letters to help calm her nerves. She loved reading twilight's letters and hearing how much she has grown and learned.

As Celestia read her students letter she suddenly felt a touch of fear grasp at her heart. Celestia gasped and stood up from her bed, looking around her room frantically trying to see what had caused it. Nothing. There was nothing there in her room but she could still feel the fear spreading over her heart like something bad was going to happen. She hadn't felt this way since her sister Luna turned to Nightmare Moon and that was several thousands years ago.

"LUNA!" Celestia yelled realizing what was happening. Something bad was going to happen to her sister, again!

Celestia jumped off of her bed and ran out of her room as fast as she could to find her dear sister Luna. She could still remember the painful screams that her sister made when she was turning to Nightmare Moon; it made celestia's heart shatter when her sister was taken over by the darkness. She passed many guards and maids and they all had worried looks on there faces as they saw there sun princess with fear on her face. They wanted to ask what was wrong but before they could everyone in the castle heard Luna's scream in pain. Celestia eyes widen with fear and panic, she ran faster to where her sister's screams were coming from and prayed to her mother that this would not happen all over again.

_'Please! Not again! I lost her once I don't want to loss her again! Mother if you can hear me please help me protect Luna.'_

~~~~~~~~  
Luna the moon princess was in her room waiting on her balcony as she watched her older sister lower the sun. Luna smiled as she watched all the ponies of Canterlot go into their homes retiring for the day and waiting for her night to gently and softly take them all to dream land. Its nights like this Luna wanders why in the world was she ever so jealous of her older sister. She had been so foolish back then and never saw that her nights truly did matter at lot to the ponies of the world. They all loved her nights and the sweet dreams that came with it, if anypony ever had a bad dream then Luna would come and help make their dreams sweet and nightmare free.

Luna sighed in contentment as she glittered the sky with stares and watched them sparkle with glee. Her night was truly beautiful and felt bad that it had to take her a thousand years trapped in the moon for her to see that other ponies thought so too. When the night was fully risen, Luna went to Celestia's study room to help her older sister get some paper work out of the way. As she was working one of her loyal Pegasus knights walked in.

Arkive was the name of the knight, he was different then most of Luna's night guards mostly because of his dark blood red color fur and his long gold brown mane. His cutie mark was quite unusual as well; it had a skull head with a scroll behind it. He knocked on the door sternly before entering; his brown-red eyes looked at Luna with question. Luna knew why he was here and she just smiled at him, he was loyal as much as he was a good friend and often made sure that Luna didn't do things she wasn't suppose to do; like doing her sisters work.

"Yes Arkive? Is there something you need?" Luna asked as if she didn't know what was wrong. Arkive just sighed and gave her a stern look.

"Princess Luna, you know your not suppose to do Princess Celestia's work" he said with a calm voice.

Luna hung her head and sighed. "Yes I am well aware of that. I just wanted to get some work out of the way for her. She has been through a lot today." Luna said as she looked back up at the knight.

"As good as your intentions may be princess; you still have your own duties to fulfill." Arkive pointed out. Luna sighed, she knew that Arkive was just doing his job but sometimes it was annoying. She nodded to him and walked out of the study room with Arkive following close behind.

"Is there any news about the changelings?" Luna asked her knight and it was his turn to sigh.

"Not as of yet my princess, they have been causing problems at Dodge City and we have manage to keep them at bay. We have yet to find the hive or their queen." Arkive said narrowing his eyes at the ground. Luna knew that Arkive didn't like to give her bad news or like to fail at his mission.

"Don't worry Arkive. As long as the pony in the city are safe it's all I care about and you don-" Luna started but stopped altogether as a pinch of pain suddenly formed on her forehead.

'That's strange' Luna thought as she shook her head to get rid of the pain.

"Princess Luna is something wrong?" Arkive asked as he looked back at her with worry.

"It's nothing, just a little headache." Luna said to him so he wouldn't worry and kept walking.

"Are you sure? If you want we can talk about thi-"

"ARKIVE!"

Arkive was cut off by another guard pony that came trotting over happily but tripped over their own hoofs and came tumbling in front of both him and the princess. Princess Luna giggled as Arkive glared at the pony that interrupted him.

The pony in front of them was Starlight. Starlight was a new unicorn recruit and was apart of Celestia's day guards. He had light lavender fur and a bright short silver mane. His cutie mark was a Celtic flower. Starlight looked up at both Arkive and Luna with his honey brown eyes and smiled idiotically. Well he was seen as an idiot in Arkive's mind but a kind pony in Luna's mind.

"Hi Luna, Hi Arkive!" starlight said stupidly and Arkive glared at him. "That's princess Luna to you soldier!" Arkive hissed.

"It's quite alright Arkive. I would rather have ponies address me like that then by my title anyway." Princess Luna said smiling down at starlight and he just smiled happily back at her.

Arkive sighed and looked at Starlight with a bored expression. "What is it that you need, Starlight?" Arkive asked. Starlight blinked at him for a moment trying to remember why he was there for.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! I came to deliver a letter to you." Starlight said grinning happily while pulling out the letter from his side pouch.

Arkive was about to take the letter from Starlight but he notice that the unicorns smile had been replaced with a worried expression. Arkive looked back to where the unicorn was looking at and saw that Luna had a hoof to her forehead, as if in pain.

"Princess Luna are you alright?!" Arkive asked worried and then suddenly Luna started screaming in pain! The sudden scream startled both Arkive and Starlight as they stood there frozen.

Arkive was the first one to recover and looked back at Starlight who was still frozen. "Get princess Celestia! And hurry!" Arkive yelled and Starlight snapped out of it. "R-Right!" Starlight stuttered and ran off to get Celestia.

Luna screamed as a sudden wave of pain came to her head. It hurt so much that she didn't even hear her loyal knight ask her what was wrong and why she was yelling. All Luna could feel and hear was pain. Yes, she can hear pain and not just feel it. Images flashed through her mind with such speed that she had trouble understanding them. She could feel the sorrow and pain that came with them and she heard voices crying and yelling pain. Then suddenly the some of the images became clear and all she saw was blood and gore! It made Luna feel sick in her stomach and more images came to her mind.

_**"DANNY LOOK OUT!"**_ Luna heard a girl yell but didn't know who it was as the image was too blurry to make out

_**"AAAAAH! DANNY HELP!"**_ Luna suddenly heard Twilights voice yelled in fear. She saw a glimpse of Twilights face, sporting a few cuts petrified, as she appeared in a dark unknown area.

_**"Who are you Danny Phantom?!"**_ she heard what sounded like Rainbow Dashes said in an angered and distrustful tone.

Then Luna kept hearing the same name called out by familiar voices and some not so familiar voices. The name was either 'Danny or Danny phantom' and they just kept yelling that name out, either for help or in pain. At some point Luna heard most of Twilights friends call the name at least once. Then suddenly she heard echo of a deep voice that held more wisdom then herself and even her sister.

_**"Time is almost up Daniel we must hu- aaaagh!"**_ the voice yelled in pain as well. Then Luna heard a new voice yell out.

_**"CLOCKWORK NOOO!"**_ It sounded young and full of sorrow and rage. Then an image of a young black and white alicorn came to her mind and she could see it, almost clearly.

His fur was pitch black and half down his hoofs it were white. His mane was a pearl white and was short and messy; his eyes were a toxic bright green that stood out against his black fur. His cutie mark had what looked like a D and P letter put together, it was white and stood out against his black fur. She could see his face full of rage and his eyes glowed brightly as he was surrounded by darkness. His pitch black fur would have blended in with the darkness if it weren't for the light white glow around his whole body. Then his horn glowed toxic green and fired a beam of energy that ended the vision but not before Luna heard an evil laugh that send shivers down her spin. It sounded familiar but at the same time she didn't know who it was. All Luna knew is that something very bad is going to happen and a pony named Danny Phantom was going to be involved.

Then the pain went away and she felt fine as if nothing had happened. Luna opened her eyes she saw that she was surrounded by guards, maids, and her sister Celestia. Luna also noticed that her sister held her in a hug, stroking her mane to try and calm her down from the pain she was in.

"Sister?" she asked looking around the room shocked that so many ponies came to help her.

"Luna! Oh thank goodness you're alright! What happened?" Celestia asked and sighed with relief that her sister was alright.

"I-I don't know. I got some sort of vision." Luna said trying to remember what it was about again as she almost wanted to lock it way in her mind with all the pain it caused her. "Sister, I think something bad is going to happen." Luna said looking up at her sister fearfully.

Celestia saw the fear in her sister's eyes and wished that there was something she could do to calm her. All Celestia could do is hug her sister dearly and tell her that everything would be alright but the voice in the back of her mind told her other wise, this was serious.

"It's ok Luna, I'm here. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you or the ponies of Equestria." Celestia said. Luna buried her face in the crock of her sisters neck as she felt the tears slowly leaking out of her eyes as she remembered the horrible pain and scream of others.

Celestia looked back at the guards and maids and nodded her head to them all letting them know that she and Luna needed some time alone. The hall soon cleared and only two ponies stood there along with the princesses. It was Arkive and Starlight.

"You two can go back to your posts." Celestia told them noticing that they were still there.

"Please princess Celestia there must be something I can do to help." Arkive said worried about his princess Luna, after all he was in charge of her.

"Yeah let us help!" said Starlight who was very worried for both of the princesses. Arkive slightly glanced at Starlight when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry but I don't think there is anything you to can do to help in this situation." Celestia said as she looked back down at her crying sister.

Both Arkive and Starlight sighed and were about to turn and walk way until Luna spoke up. "No wait there is something you can do for us." Luna said trying not to let her voice crack.

Celestia looked back at her sister with a questioning look. "What is it dear sister?" she asked.

"You can get Twilight and her friends. There is an unknown dark force coming and the bearers of harmony are involved." Luna said and Celestia looked at her sister in shock after hearing the news. Not only is her sister suffering from the painful vision but her dear student and friends are also involved!

Celestia looked back at both Arkive and Starlight who were still standing there and nodded to them. "Go get Twilight and her friends." she repeated and both bowed and took off to get them.

~~~~~~~~~  
(On a world called earth):

Beep, beep, beep

Danny Fenton woke to the sound of his alarm clock and tapped the snooze button. Danny yawned and stretched on his bed popping his still aching bones. Yesterday had been rough for Danny; he had to fight Skulker and Technus at the same time! Skulker and Technus somehow teamed up which made it harder for Danny to fight them but he managed to beat them thanks to his friends, Sam and Tucker who always had his back. Not only that but they also managed to break his thermos as well! Danny was just lucky that Sam brought an extra but it still meant that he had to get a new one and try to avoid his parents asking how it broke in the first place.

Danny got out of bed and walked to the restroom to get ready for school. Danny groaned when he remembered that he didn't get to finish his homework that Mr. Lancer gave him. He had two options to help solve his homework problem, he could either spend all of breakfast working on his homework or he could ask Sam if he could copy off of her. He really didn't like to ask his friends for help on his school work but he really had no choice with all the ghost hunting he does ...No wait that's not true, he always has a choice. It was a hard lesson he had to learn from Clockwork but a good one at that. He knew better then that, Danny sighed and decided that he would do some problems while eating breakfast.

Once Danny brushed his teeth and got dressed, he headed down stairs for breakfast. His mom and dad where there, working on some sort of gadget that is supposes to help catch ghosts. His parents bragged about how this new ghost gadget would help them finally catch the ghost boy even though it was him they were trying to catch. Danny's parents didn't know that the ghost boy was their son but Danny was not afraid of their gadget, mostly because he knew that it was not going to work on him anyway.

His sister jazz was there reading a book while eating toast, she looked up at him and smiled, winking. Danny sighed at the gesture his sister gave him. Jazz doesn't help Danny catch ghosts anymore but she would always make silly gestures and comments when their parents talk about how they would catch his ghost alter ego. If she keeps this up then his parents will find out that he is a ghost.

Danny walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of cereal to eat then got started on trying to get half of his homework done before he asked Sam for the rest. Danny's moms, Maddie notice Danny doing his homework at the table and raised the question.

"Danny you haven't done your home work yet? What were you doing all night?" Maddie asked as she set down the gadget she was working on. Maddie then pulled down the hoodie of her blue jump suit and pulled up her red lensed goggles to look at her son, waiting for his answer. Danny eyes widen once his mom asked and panicked a little but tried to not show it. Quickly thinking he came up with some excuse he hoped his mom would buy.

"Um I was distracted with Internet." Danny said smiling nervously.

"Danny you know your school work comes first. Next time I'm taking away your computer mister." Danny's mom threatened. Danny sighed with relief, glad that she bought it. "Ok." Danny replied feigning shame and continued to work on his homework while eating cereal.

After a while there was a knock on the door and Danny got up and put his half finished homework in his backpack. "That must be Sam and Tucker. I'll be going now." Danny said to his parents and they waved him off.

"Bye sweetie. Have a good day at school." Maddie said smiling and waving her son good bye.

"Let us know if you see any ghost's!" Danny's dad, Jack calls as Danny walked off.

"I will." Danny replied and opened the door to see his two best friends there.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said as he put his PDA away in his green cargo pants that had large pockets for all his gadgets as Danny opened the door. "Hey Tucker." Danny greeted back and closed the door behind him.

"So how are you feeling? Still sore from that fight with Skulker and Technus?" Sam asked with a knowing smirk on her face as they started walking to school.

"You said it. My back still hurts from when skulker hit me with that metal zap whip thing he had." Danny said, rubbing the sore spot on his back and winced at the painful memory. He hated that new toy Skulker got from Technus and was more then happy to break it to pieces.

"Hey well at least you got to destroy it as pay back and you totally kicked both Technus and Skulker's butt!" Tucker said looking on the brighter side of things and patted Danny's back making the halfa wince in pain. "Oops, my bad" Tucker said as he temporarily forgot Danny's back pain.

Danny just sighed and kept walking trying to ignore the pain as they walked to school. As they entered the school building and tried not to bump into anyone that crowded the hall Danny and his friends went to their lockers to put their things away. Danny was putting his stuff away and grabbed the things he needed for his first period class when he suddenly got shoved against his locker very roughly and cringed when his back ached with pain. He looked back and saw that it was the red Leatherman wearing jock; Dash Baxter who had pushed him, he sighed knowing what was coming next.

"What do you want Dash." Danny asked slightly annoyed and gave him a bored expression.

"You have a lot of nerve talking to me like that freak." Dash said pounding his fists together. "I didn't get to wail on you yesterday and thought I might make up for it today." Dash grinned and picked Danny up by his shirt collar and shoved Danny in his own locker before slamming it shut.

As Dash walked off proud of himself for what he had done Sam came and unlocked Danny's locker so he can get out. "Wow I'm surprised Danny. You didn't try and get back at Dash this time." Sam said as Danny stepped down from his locker.

"I can't solve all my problems by getting revenge. Besides I feel satisfied knowing I'm a better man then Dash anyway." Danny said and sighed but softly smiled knowing that it was true. Sam smiled back at Danny happy that he is starting to learn a few things about life.

"Dude we better hurry or we'll miss class." Tucker said as he looked at the time on his PDA. The three friends then headed off to class so they wouldn't be late.

The day went by slowly for Danny. He tried hard to stay up in class and listen to the lessons that Lancer gave without falling asleep. It didn't help him very much either with Dash throwing paper balls at him in class too. Danny did manage to make it through the day with out too much trouble and most of all there was not a single ghost attack that happen yet during school which was lucky for him. It was lunch and Danny sat at their usual table wanting to enjoy his hamburger in peace. Sam sat in front of Danny and was about to eat her food when she notice Dash walked scowling.

"Heads up Danny, Dash is coming and he doesn't look too happy." Sam said. Danny looked back and saw Dash walking their way. He sighed and put down his burger that he had yet to eat. Why can't he just have one normal day without trouble from Dash or ghosts?

"I'll be back" Danny said as he got up to avoid Dash. "Want me to hold your food for you?" Tucker asked looking up at Danny.

"No you can have it." Danny said as he took off. "Sweet!" Tucker said and grabbed Danny's burger to start eating it and Sam glared at Tucker.

"What? He said I could have it!" Tucker said defending himself.

"You're an idiot." Sam said as she faced palmed herself.

Danny was in the hallway trying to get away from Dash when all of a sudden the lights went out. Danny looked around on high guard trying to figure out what happened to the light. His ghost sense then went off and a cold blue wisp came out of his mouth instantly knowing that a ghost caused this. Danny looked around the hall and saw no one there with him; he then transformed to his ghost alter ego and glared at the air around him trying to find the ghost behind this darkness.

"Show yourself!" Danny demanded as he got ready to fight if it was necessary.

"Kay." said a soft childlike voice behind Danny. Danny quickly turned around and saw a small 4 year old ghost child that wore a dark brown cloak. Danny couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy since it was so young and their voice was soft, all Danny could see was there gold brown eyes stare up at him.

"Hey there, are you lost?" Danny asked trying not to scare the child. The child didn't seem like a threat but he couldn't be sure just yet so he was still on guard.

"I came to give you something. It's very important." the ghost child said and gave Danny a letter.

Danny took the letter and saw his logo on it and that it was from ...well he didn't really know who it was from, all it had was a crescent of the moon. Who the hell was this suppose to be?

"Hey kid who is this fro-" Danny was going to ask but when he looked up the kid was gone and the hall lights came back on.

"The hell?" Danny said looking around and then Dash came around the corner of the hall.

"Danny Phantom!" Dash said surprised and excited to see him. "Dude your like the coolest hero ever! Can I have you're autograph!"

"No." Danny said giving Dash a bored expression and turned tangible and flow off.

Danny flew to the roof of the school and turned visible again, he looked around wondering where that ghost kid went and looked down at the letter in his hand. Who was that kid? Danny had never seen them before and this letter. Who would want to write to him? Almost everyone in the ghost zone hates him. The letter has a crescent on it but he didn't know anyone who uses that symbol, at least no one from the ghost zone …well no one he knew anyway.

Danny sighed and opened the letter to see what it was about.

_**'Dear sir Phantom, you are greatly needed.'**_ sir phantom? Well that was new. He hasn't heard of that one yet_**. 'Our worlds are in danger and only you can help save them'**_ worlds? Someone was threatening both the ghost zone and his world? What is this_**? 'You must see master Clockwork at once. He is in danger as well and needs your help.'  
**_  
The letter ended and Danny's eyes widen in shock, Clockwork was in trouble! With out hesitating Danny took off home to the Fenton portal so he can go see Clockwork. Clockwork was a dear friend to Danny and he often taught Danny how to improve his ghost powers, he would also lend an ear when Danny needed to get some things off his chest. Clockwork would sometimes provide a quiet place for Danny when he just wanted to work on his school work in peace. Plus who knows what would happen if the master of time was gone! For all Danny knew the walls of time would fall apart with out Clockwork and chaos would come crashing down on his world or the apocalypse may happen! …Ok that may have been over exaggerated but hell, he was not going to sit around and find out.

As Danny shot straight through his house and to the lab Danny stopped suddenly. He gave the lab a quick look around before he spotted what he needed. There on the table was a brand new thermos his parents just finish making. It was sleek black with a white lid and had a neon green strip on its side that said ghost thermos. Danny had to admit that he liked its new look. Not thinking about it much, Danny grabbed it and took off into the open portal.

Danny flew as fast as he could and past many ghosts but didn't stop to talk. All he wanted to do was get to Clockwork; he hoped that Clockwork might have some answer as to what this letter was about.

After flying for a while and avoiding Skulker and all the other ghost that hate him, Danny managed to get to Clockwork's tower. As he neared the tower everything seemed fine, he could still hear that annoying ticking and clicking sounds of the clocks and gears moving. Danny approached the tower and saw that the door was ajar; no doubt that Clockwork was expecting him.

Danny slowly touched the ground and walked in with caution. As he walked in he could see all the gears and bells that decorated Clockworks tower and the death status that greeted him as he entered. Danny walked further in and saw Clockwork in the viewing room, watching the many portals to different time lines in his baby age form.

"Is there something I can help you with Daniel? You're supposed to be in school you know." Clockwork said, not turning to see Danny.

"I wanted to ask you something." Danny said walking up closer to Clockwork. Clockwork turned away from the time portal and looked at Danny waiting for him to ask his question.

"Do you know who this letter belongs too?" Danny said holding out the letter for Clockwork to see. Clockwork took the letter and started to read it while his form shifted to an adult form. Danny then saw a slight irritation on Clockwork's face as he tried to think.

"I'm sorry Daniel but for once I do not know. Not to long ago the time line seemed to vanish from my sight and I can't see what is going to happen now." Clockwork said. Danny looked at him with wide eyed worry.

"What does this mean Clockwork?" Danny asked afraid of the answer Clockwork might give him.

"Do not worry Daniel, the time line is not gone. I can still feel it but I just can't see it. Someone seems to be blocking my sight so that I won't know what's going to happen next." Clockwork said and shifted his form again to an old man but Danny was still worried.

"The letter said that you were going to be in danger." Danny said.

"Yes I am well aware of that. Who ever blocked my vision must be very powerful if they were able to close time from me. At the moment I am trying to locate the source of what caused it." Clockwork said as he winded up his time scepter and shifted ages again. Danny looked back at the time portals wandering if he could help in anyway but doubt it.

"Is there something I can do to help?" Danny asked. He had to try, after all Clockwork gave Danny a second chance in life so it's the least he could do.

"At this point I'm not sure if there is anything you can do Daniel." Clockwork said looking back at Danny from his time scepter but only to see Danny look at something behind him in confusion. Clockwork looked back and saw that one of his viewing portals had a rainbow color on it instead of its usual green.

"Um, I'm guessing that that's not normal." Danny said, pointing at it as Clockwork glared at it and shifted his form again to an adult. Clockwork didn't like anyone messing with his precious time and he was sure as hell was going to find out who was responsible for this. Time was one of Clockworks main power source but he if were to be cut of from it then time it self will be out of control and he would be weak enough for anyone to control him and time itself.

Clockwork floated to the rainbow colored viewing portal and looked at it to see if he could see anything from it. Danny also walked up to it to see what it was but to his disappointment all he saw was rainbow. Then all of a sudden the rainbow burst out of the viewing portal and started to consume Clockwork. Clockwork gasped in surprise as the rainbow consumed him, he struggled to get out of it but it was no use and it slowly enveloped his body making him feel numb.

Danny jumped back once the rainbow shot out but when he saw that Clockwork was in trouble and he sprang into action. He started to blast the rainbow with his ecto-rays hoping it could let Clockwork go but with no such luck, his ice powers didn't work either. The rainbow absorbed the blast and continued to engulf Clockwork until you could only see his head. Danny panicked and without thinking he reached over to try and pull Clockwork out but he too began to be consumed by the rainbow.

"Agh! Clockwork what is this!" Danny yelled as he tried to pull his arm out along with Clockwork but the rainbow had a firm grip on Danny.

"I don't know Daniel." Clockwork said, trying to keep a calm voice so Danny wouldn't start panicking but before Clockwork could say anything else the rainbow soon consumed all of Clockwork leaving Danny alone to fight this thing.

"CLOCKWORK!" Danny yelled with fear, then his eyes glowed toxic green with anger. Danny soon yelled in rage and he started blasting, hitting, and kicking the rainbow but it soon just consumed his arms and legs making it harder for Danny to fight. Danny was then left thrashing around and yelling out at it in anger. He soon calmed down and the rainbow had consumed half of his body already. There was no point for Danny to keep fighting it when he knew nothing was working so he decided to go with it. This rainbow took Clockwork some where and Danny was going to find out where! Danny then took a deep breath even though he didn't need air but the gesture made him feel a little bit better and he dove right into the rainbow with out a moment's hesitation.

The next thing Danny knew he felt his whole body go numb and darkness fill his vision. His eye lids soon became heavy and he couldn't keep conciseness. The darkness took a hold of Danny's body and he felt like he was falling into nothingness.

(Equestria, Canterlot)

It was early in the morning and Twilight and her friends had just arrived at Canterlot. Sir Knight Arkive and rookie day guard Starlight had come to Ponyvill to bring Twilight and her friends to the princesses because something had happened to Luna. Twilight was very worried when she heard the news; they all wasted no time and came as quickly as they could. When the main six arrived at the castle, Celestia was already there waiting for them.

"Princess Celestia! Is everything Alright? Where is Luna! Is she hurt?!" Twilight rambled in panic and Celestia just smiled softly at her.

"Twilight calm down, everything is fine and my sister is alright. She is resting inside, now come. She's waiting for us." Celestia said to her worried student. Celestia then began to walk inside as Twilight and her friends followed.

"Princess, what happened?" Twilight asked her teacher.

"My sister Luna had a terrible vision last night; it left her tired with fright all night." Celestia said sighing. Twilight looked back up at her teacher in worry and then back at there friends who also had worried expressions on their faces.

"Well what ever this vision is I'm pretty sure we can handle it. Right guys?" Rainbow Dash said with a confident grin but just got a glare from Twilight that said now was not the time. Celestia just smiled at Rainbow Dash's confidence, happy that they had faith in themselves to face any challenges that lied ahead.

"What was the vision about princess?" Twilight asked and Celestia just shook her head and sighed.

"We can talk more about it when we see Luna. I'm sure that she would rather explain it herself." Celestia said as she looked toward the doors they were approaching, indicating that Luna was in there waiting.

"Are you sure she is feeling well enough for a visit? We can wait until she is well again." Rarity asked as she spoke up. She really didn't want to bother poor Luna if she was still feeling ill and didn't want them to be a burden for Celestia either.

"Why don't you ask her that yourself?" Celestia said as she smiled at Rarity for her generous thought.

The six bearers of harmony then walked into the room that Luna was in and saw her lying on a couch with her eyes closed. Luna though suddenly opened her eyes and picked up her head off the couch once she felt Twilight and her friends walk in. she gave out a soft yawn and smiled kindly at the group.

"Good morning Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkypie." Luna greeted as she sat up. "Sorry for bothering you all so early in the morning."

"Well shucks, its no trouble at all princess. We be more then happy tah help ya'll. " Applejack said giving Luna a comforting smile.

"Would you mind telling us what your vision was about Luna? That is if you're feeling alright to talk about it that is." Twilight asked

"It's no problem Twilight. I would rather tell you all now. What I have to tell you all is quite serious and I need all of you to lesson carefully to what I have to say." Luna said and all the girls gathered around to listen to what the moon princess had to say. Luna sighed and began to explain her awful vision. She told them all of the painful and violent vision and the horrible gore and blood that came with it. She told them about the black and white alicorn and what he looked like and some pony named Danny phantom who was also involved. It was quite a lot to take in and some of the girls looked sick after hearing about the blood and gore. It was mainly Rarity and Fluttershy who looked sick and the rest just cringed at that part. She then told them about the darkness that carried the evil laugh and how it felt purely evil, she still didn't know why it sounded so familiar but she didn't know who it was.

It was some time in the afternoon when Luna had finished her story and the girls looked at each other in shock.

"What is it you want us to do then? I'm not quite sure what it is we can do about this." Twilight asked as she absorbed all the information that Luna had provider for her. It all sounded terrible and Twilight didn't know how they could stop a force they don't even know what or who it was.

"From what my sister had told you all, this pony named Danny Phantom seems to be greatly involved. It would be wise to find him and see what he might know or how he would be connected." Celestia said and Twilight nodded in understanding.

"WAIT! But what about that black and white alicorn? I have never ever, ever, ever, heard of a pony that looked like that! Is he a prince or something? Omg what if he is an ALIEN! A pony space alien that came to eat our brains and drink our liver!" Pinkypie said jumping around all over the place in panic and Rainbow Dash had to pull her down so she would stop jumping around.

"Pinky he is not an alien and aliens don't do eat brains, Zombies do. And how do you drink a liver?" Rainbow dash told her.

"How do you know? If he's not an alien then what is he? Huh, huh, huh?!" Pinkypie said grabbing Rainbows Dash's face in both her hoofs and bumping her nose against Rainbows with panic. Rainbow Dash just pushed Pinkypie off and rubbed her nose with her hoof.

"That alicorn is also involved but you all must be careful. We don't know if he could be a threat or not and from my knowledge there is no other alicorn who looks like that." Celestia said with a serious tone which made Pinkypie settle down.

"So all we have to do is find this Danny phantom and watch out for the alicorn and hope he can help too." Twilight repeated and Celestia nodded.

"How are we suppose to find them, if you don't mind me asking?" Fluttershy mumbled timidly. All of this sounded scary to her and she didn't think she would have what it takes to help but she would try her best anyway, to help her friends and the princesses.

"I'm glad you asked that Fluttershy. Come, follow me. I might have a plan that can help you all to try and find them." Celestia said and got up to walk away along with her sister Luna. Twilight and her friends got up and followed after the princesses wandering what this plan may be. They followed the sun and the moon princesses into a familiar room. It was a long hall with painted stain glass along the walls that told a story. At the end of the hall was a huge door with a magical seal on it. Celestia opened the door and pulled out the elements of harmony for the girls to wear.

"I believe with the elements of harmony you girls might be able to find the location to where this Danny Phantom might be or the black and white alicorn." Celestia said as the girls put on the elements of harmony. The girls nodded, understanding as they concentrated hard on trying to find the two unknown ponies.

The girls felt their power and minds connecting as they all though of the unknown ponies and felt their bodies swell up with energy. A small spark flickered among them and a steady stream of energy started to connect them together. They all could feel there friendship grow strong and there bodies synchronizing. Their hearts started to beat together and their minds touched each other. Once they were fully in synch with each other a steady stream of rainbow surrounded them and suddenly shot straight up in the air as it went to look for its target. After a whole minute of not finding anything the connection suddenly cut and the girls fell to the floor clumsily by the suddenness. They all groaned and looked up at each other in confusion.

"What happened?" Rarity asked as she rubbed her head with her hoof.

"I don't know." Twilight said looking up at everypony just as confused and then looked back at Celestia, who had the same expression.

"Are you girls ok?" Celestia said walking over to them with worry and helped each of them up along with Luna.

"I don't get it, what went wrong?" Rainbow dash said pissed off and confused.

"I'm not sure but it was supposed to work." Twilight said analyzing their failure. The elements of harmony are the strongest magical force there was so for it to have not worked didn't make any sense.

Then before Twilight could think anymore about it there was a loud boom in the distance followed by flash of a white blue light. All the ponies rushed over to the windows and saw that the wave of light happened over the Everfree forest. Twilight could almost see two small dots fall out of the wave light as it slowly faded away.

"Looks like them elements of harmony worked after all Twi." Applejack said looking back at her and she nodded in agreement.

"Go to the Everfree forest my little ponies and find our guests." Celestia said and the bearers of harmony took off to find who ever it was that came out of the light.

~~~~~~~~  
(Everfree Forest)

Clockwork was the first one to open his eyes as the sound of a loud boom woke him and immediately he knew something was very wrong. First off he was falling very high up in the air, second he can feel his body has changed. He quickly looked at himself to see what had changed and saw that he now sported an equine form of some sort. Clockwork then looked around him and saw that he was not alone while falling high in the air, there was another equine next to him but it seemed it was still unconscious. The pony like equine had pearl white fur and short pitch black mane; it also had what seemed like a rocket ship on the side of its flank. It only took Clockwork a moment to realize that this other equine was Danny!

"Daniel wake up!" Clockwork called out trying to get Danny to wake up. He saw Danny flutter his eyes a little before slowly opening them confused and dazed. Glad that Danny was getting up, Clockwork then proceeded to try and use his ghost powers to keep him from falling but to his surprise found it impossible, like his ghost powers were being blocked.

"Huh?" Danny said as he looked around confused to who had woken him up. Then not even a second later Danny soon realized that he was falling and from really high distance as well.

"Aah! What the?!" Danny said freaking out and tried to go ghost but found his ghost powers blocked as well and caused his panic to increase.

"Daniel, calm down. Panicking wont help." Danny heard Clockworks voice and turned to see where Clockwork was but only saw a large blue horse with a white mane that had like light blue in it. It had a long horn and also had a purple cape and three watches around both its front hoofs. It looked like it had a clock case on its chest and a lighting like scar down its left eye and OH MY GOD IT WAS CLOCKWORK!

"CLOCKWORK! What happened to you!" Danny asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure but first we have to stop ourselves from falling to our deaths …well your death that is." Clockwork said and Danny's eyes widen in fear as he saw the ground slowly getting closer with each passing second.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!" Danny said freaking out as he tried hard to get to his ghost powers but it was no good.

"Daniel calm down!" Clockwork yelled at Danny so he could calm down.

"Calm down?! Clockwork we're like falling thousands of feet in the air with no ghost powers and you're telling me to calm down?!" Danny yelled in panic but then was slapped in the face by Clockwork. Danny was wide eyed for a moment but it some how helped calm him down a bit.

"Yeah thanks, I needed that." Danny said rubbing his face with his hoof and then just realizes that he was a horse too.

Clockwork sighed when he saw that Danny had calmed down but was now freaking out with his pony like form. Clockwork then tried to get his ghost powers to work but it was useless. It was then that clockwork notice that he had wings and he slowly tried testing them out to see if he could get them to work. He felt his muscles move like if it came naturally and started to flap them a little to stretch them. Once he felt that he had tested them out quite well, he stretched them out to their full length which was long as hell and started flapping them which started slowing down his fall. Clockwork looked down and saw Danny still falling since he had no wings and swooped down and caught him in between his front hoofs. Slowly Clockwork brought both him and Danny back down to earth. Once they touched ground Clockwork let go of Danny and landed right next to him. Already both Danny and Clockwork had problems walking on all fours as Danny already tripped over his own hoofs as he tried to walk. Clockwork himself was slowly taking one step at a time to try to get use to his new form.

"Clockwork you're a pony" Danny said as he got back up after falling a couple of times.

"Yes Daniel I know." Clockwork said as he stopped looking down at his hoofs and stopped his progress of walking to looking up at Danny.

"I'm a pony." Danny said looking at Clockwork.

"Yes Daniel you're a pony too." Clockwork replied back

"WHY ARE WE PONIES?!" Danny finally yelled out his frustration.

"I don't know Daniel. At this point I don't know much of anything anymore." Clockwork said irritated by his new found confusion. He hated not knowing what was going on and was thrown way out of his comfort zone.

Once Danny finally figured out how to walk without falling he walked up to Clockwork who also got the hang of it. "What happened to us Clockwork?" Danny asked with a worried tone on his voice. Clockwork just sighed and looked around in wonder then spotted what looked like a small town in the distance.

"I don't know Daniel but something tells me that town over there might know." Clockwork said walking to the direction of the town but had to cut through the forest to do so.

"Wait you want us to go to a town looking like this!" Danny asked like if Clockwork was insane.

"Daniel I may not know much on what's going on but I do know that we are not in our own world. This place and time line is different from ours which means that we are in some sort of different world that is some how connected from our own." Clockwork said and Danny looked at him surprised.

"Wait so you're telling me that we aren't even on earth anymore!" Danny asked.

"Yes Daniel that's exactly what I am trying to say." Clockwork said looking back at Danny who had stopped walking when he heard the news.

"So you're saying that this planet might be populated with ponies then!" Danny's asked as he galloped next to clockwork.

"I'm not completely sure about that but seeing as we are both ponies now then it is possible." Clockwork said as they walked deeper into the forest.

"I think I might just go crazy then. This is too much for my brain to process." Danny said sighing and walked aimlessly further up ahead as he tried to clear his mind when he suddenly felt himself step on something sleek and scaly. Danny immediately looked down to see that it was and saw that it was the end of a large black tail with red spikes on it and the rest of it lead straight in between some trees. The trees themselves started rustling and a large dragon head popped out and glared down at Danny who gulped in fear and smiled nervously up at it.

"Um sorry." Danny said and he just heard the dragon growl at him with murder in its eyes.

"Clockwork." Danny called out.

"Yes Daniel?" Clockwork said glaring back at the dragon.

"I think I'm going to die." Danny groined as the dragon let out a loud roar. "Yup we're screwed." Danny said and he and Clockwork got in a fighting stance to take on this massive creature. Danny really hoped he would make it through this.

* * *

**Alex: "well this was long! I'm going to pass out now." *drops dead on the floor***

**June: *comes by and jacks money and walks off* "don't forget to review." **


	2. Welcome to Ponyvill

**Alex: "hi everyone! sorry I took so long I have been busy helping my dad with his photography business. this chapter is going to have a lot of cussing. mostly from Danny since he is still a teen. I will try to get chapter three posted up much faster and you may yell at me if I take to long I understand. I hope you all enjoy."**

**June: "she has a life you know!" *glares a viewers***

**Alex: "june don't yell at my viewers!"**

**June: "whatever." *walk away***

* * *

Ghost Guardian of Harmony

Ch 2: Welcome to Ponyvill

Both Danny and Clockwork jumped out of the way as the dragon slammed his tail down where the two ponies use to be. He let out a deep growl under his breath when he saw he missed and rapidly began slamming his tail down on the ground in anger. Danny barley jumped out of the away each time the dragon's tail came down, he was still trying to get used to his body but was quickly learning. Danny has fought dragons before but then again the dragons he fought were ghosts, this one was real, plus he didn't have his ghost powers to help him.

The dragon steped out of the trees hoping he could just squish the two annoying ponies. Danny tried to kick the dragon back but it did little effect to the massive creature and instead send him tumbling back since Danny wasn't used to kicking as a pony. Clockwork on the other hand had a more power to his kicks and was able to get the dragons legs to inch back a little. Clockwork's connection to the time stream was still there and helped him retain what little power he had left, it helped even more when Clockwork slammed his back hooves on the dragon's toes very hard. That of course; made the dragon tumble back and roared in pain. The dragon growled and tried swiping at Clockwork to slice him in half with its claws but Clockwork jumped back in time before the claw could touch him.

This dragon was starting to piss Danny off. Not because he was trying to kill them but because this dragon looked too similar to prince Aragon and he hated that guy! Not only did that bastard try to force his best friend to marry him but that asshole was also a fucking jerk to his sister! I mean come on! What the hell dude! You don't treat your younger sister like that! I mean yeah, Danny himself was a bit of a jerk to his sister at one point but he immediately kicked himself in the ass for being an idiot.

Unfortunately for Danny since he was caught up in his furious thoughts the dragons tail slammed right into his side and send him flying back straight into a tree causing it to crack on impact. It also knocked the wind out of Danny as he laid there, gasping for the air that had rushed out! Danny lay there stunned, letting out a silent scream of pain as he tried processing what had just happened.

"DANIEL!" Clockwork yelled when he saw Danny get knocked a few feet away and was now lying on the ground dazed. Clockwork ran to Danny's aid but was quickly stopped by the dragons foot slamming in front of him, barley missing, Clockwork looked up at the dragons glare.

Clockwork shot back his own glare and the dragon unknowingly flinched back a bit but didn't know why. Yes the stallion was bigger than the other smaller filly like pony but not big enough to actually be a threat to the dragon, it was something about the glare the pony shot him. Like if that pony had the power to wipe his very existence off the face of this planet or could make his life end before it's time. The glare held so much power behind it, that the dragon almost wanted to back down and run for its life but it didn't. The dragon was not going to back down to some stupid pony even if it did have an intimidating glare.

The dragon let out a loud huge roar at the pony to show it that it was not afraid and then snapped its teeth at the pony. Clockwork jumped back at little and quickly turned to slam his back hooves on the dragons jaw. The dragon reeled its head back up at the painful kick and glared down at the blue pony only to see that it wasn't there. The dragon looked to the side and saw that it was by the filly's side, trying to help it up.

Clockwork wasted no time to go help Danny but Danny was still trying to get his breath back and the dragon was already locked back on to them. Clockwork protectively stepped in front of Danny and out of the dragons view with his lips pulled back in a snarl and his eyes narrowed while his long horn pointed sharply at the dragon. Danny was his responsibility and he was not going to let his prodigy get hurt out of their own time or world. The dragon was ready to strike again and Clockwork suddenly let his instincts kick in as the need to protect Danny was overwhelming and was able to rid the temporary block on his ghost time powers.

Clockwork stood on his hind legs, expanding his wings widely while kicking the air with his front hooves so that the dragon didn't come any closer and for reasons he doesn't even know he let out a deep aggressive sounding nay while doing that. He was going to have to question that later but right know Danny is him main priority and this damn dragon was not going to have him! As Clockwork did this notion his horn started to glow with unspeakable power, the dragon's eyes widened in fear but tried to keep calm and just went for the attack again.

Danny was finally able to get his breath back and he looked up at Clockwork with respected awe. He has never seen Clockwork this mad before and damn, he sure was an intimidating looking for a pony. Danny then saw Clockwork's horn glow a light blue color and was going to question it until the dragon snapped its head back down to try and take a chomp at Clockwork!

"THAT IS ENOUGH! TIME OUT!" Clockwork shouted and slammed the ground with his front hooves and his horn flared with power. The dragon froze in mid attack as Clockwork's time freeze powers started working again …some what.

The dragon could not move but could still see what was going on and what it saw terrified him! When the dragon saw the horn and the wings he was a little hesitant to attack knowing it was an alicorn but was still confident in beating it since it seemed like a regular alicorn. Until then he notice the alicorn's hair flowed on its own accord despite there not being any wind which only meant that this alicorn was a god pony! A controller of a powerful force! Like princess Celestia and Luna of the sun and the moon! Now the dragon really regretted attacking these ponies because that pony really did have the power to end its life!

Clockwork had had enough of this! It's already bad enough that his vision of time had been blocked and he was taken out of his time tower but now he was in a different world with his prodigy; Danny and were turned into ponies but now this dragon was threatening them! Clockwork could feel his temper flaring and he took a deep breath to kept calm. If he could keep calm with the Observants then he could do so for this dragon. He would give it a warning, hoping that this dragon knew better and would back down.

Danny stared in shock as Clockwork froze the dragon in time. Clockwork was able to get his ghost powers to work again! This was great! Which means that Danny should be able to get his ghost powers working again soon to! Then that's when Danny realized that he wasn't frozen in time? Danny quickly looked around and saw some leaves fall and some butterflies still flying about. Time was still moving for him and everything else but stopped for the dragon. Danny always thought that when Clockwork stopped time then everything else stopped too but here he was still moving in time with out one of Clockworks time medallion. Danny didn't know that Clockwork could stop time of just a specific person …or dragon in their case.

Clockwork expanded his wings again and flew up to the dragon until they were eye level and he said in a stern and hard tone to the dragon. "I will give you a warning and it is to my hopes that you will acknowledge it. My student has already given you an apology and you will take his apology with out any more trouble. Am I understood?" Clockwork said sternly.

The dragon just stared at Clockwork with fearful eyes unable to answer but that seemed enough for Clockwork and he release the time hold on the dragon. The dragon stumbled back when he was released and didn't waste a moment to fly the hell out of there! Danny could almost hear the dragon mutter 'fuck this shit' under its breath as it flew off.

"Well …that was …interesting?" Danny said slowly as he got up and limped to Clockworks side as Clockworks hooves touched the ground.

"It was rather irritating to say the least." Clockwork sighed and turned to look back down at Danny. "Daniel are you alright? You got hit pretty hard." Clockwork said with a worried tone.

"Yeah I'm fine. Spend a good year fighting ghost, I'm sort of use to these types of things. It's just a bit different in a ponies body." Danny said softly as if some one was listening. Keeping his secret of being a ghost stirred up a bit of paranoia in Danny and he always ended up talking softly when it came to him fighting ghosts. Just because he was in another world didn't mean he shouldn't worry about it.

Clockwork gently smiled down at Danny and looked up to see where they were and where the town might be but saw six sunned mares a few feet away. Danny looked back too to see the mares and his ears dropped down a little as he hoped they didn't hear him. Then he cursed himself for being right about the natives being ponies. Just what they needed, Danny just really hoped they could speak English and not some sort of native language that he most likely wouldn't understand.

(A few minutes before)

Twilight and her friend's stood at the entrants to Everfree forest thanks to Twilight teleporting them all there although it really tired her out and wouldn't be able to use that power for a while. Now all they had to do; was look for the ponies that came out of the flash of light they all saw earlier. Twilight had a feeling that it may take a while before they find them. The Everfree forest was a huge place and they didn't know exactly where the two ponies landed. She just hoped that whoever the ponies were are the ones they're looking for.

"Well I reckon we start looking." Applejack said as she started walking into the forest wanting to find them as quickly as they could before it started to get dark.

"Do you think that they'll be nice ponies?" Fluttershy said quietly as she looked at the forest fearfully while walking slowly into the forest.

"Ooooooooo! I can't wait to meet them! I'm so excited! I hope they like parties!" Pinkypie said as she bounced around her friends with a big grin on her face.

"I sure hope it's a nice strong and handsome stallion that can help us." Rarity said imagining what they might look like with half lid eyes.

"You think that they like to race? It would be so awesome to race an alicorn!" Rainbowdash said flying around her friends really fast and excited.

"Girls we really don't have time for chit chat let alone parties. Sorry Pinkypie but that's going to have to wait." Twilight said and it made Pinkypie stop bouncing and pouted a little in disappointment.

"You really think they can help Luna, Twi?" Applejack said looking back at Twilight with question.

"I don't know, we can only ho-" Twilight said but was cut of by a loud roar of a dragon and Fluttershy immediately shrieked in fear and hid in a bush.

The girls got into a fighting stance once they heard it but after seeing nothing happened the girls looked around confused. They could still hear the roars but it was nowhere near them and it sounds and rumbling it seemed like the dragon was attacking something

"What in the name of Equestria is this about?" Rarity asked looking at Twilight.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Twilight said as she galloped ahead to the sounds of the growls and roars of the dragon. Twilight hoped that the dragon was not attacking the ponies they were looking for.

"Twilight! Wait for us!" Rainbowdash said as she and the rest of the gang ran after her, concerned.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Fluttershy said as she jumped out of the bushes and ran after her friends towards the scary dragon sounds.

As the girls neared the sounds and saw the dragons head peak out of the tree tops they finally saw what was going on. They saw a tall sky blue alicorn stand protectively over a young white stallion that looked hurt and confused while trying to fight off a huge black and red dragon!

"Come on girls we have to help them!" Twilight said while looking back at her friends and they all nodded in agreement, they were about to charge but were stopped when they heard the low and deep aggressive sounding nay the sky blue alicorn made.

His eyes glowed bright crimson red and his horn flared with a strong overwhelming power that made all the girls shudder feeling its power. Then they all heard him speak with a voice just as powerful and demanding while it held a ghostly like echo behind it. He slammed his front hooves down and made the dragon freeze! The whole thing had the girls stunned and they didn't know what to do. This alicorn was no ordinary pony that's for sure. Then said alicorn looked over to them with question and the white earth pony looked a bit fearful, like he wanted to hide behind the alicorn.

(Present time)

Twilight was the first one to break from her shocked state then slowly walked up to the two unknown ponies trying to look as calm as she could. She needed to know if these ponies were ok and maybe if they were the ones that fell from the wave of light. If they were then there might be a problem since neither of them looked like the black and white alicorn Luna had described to them. Instead there was a blue alicorn and a white earth pony But then again she could hope that one of them at least is named Danny phantom. Twilights friends saw her walking towards the intimidating alicorn and they to got out of their state if shock and walked along side her with caution and concern. They walked carefully since this alicorn was indeed powerful and did seem that of a god pony.

Clockwork saw the six colorful mares walk up to him and Danny and he decided to speak up so that the mares didn't come any closer. He didn't want to be rude but with the state Danny was in he didn't want to take any chances with them not being friendly.

"I will advise you to say where you are." Clockwork said with the still deep and ghostly echo voice he held. The six stopped walking any further once he spoke up and the purple unicorn mare cleared her throat to talk.

"We don't mean you any harm. We just want to know if you're alright." Twilight said calmly seeing that the alicorn was still in protective mode. She was going to make this as peaceful as she could. The last thing she wanted was for him to see them as a threat and start attacking.

Clockwork took a moment to study them but just softly smiled when he felt that they meant no harm and were rather friendly. As the ghost master of time he was rather good at knowing if one spoke the truth or not. "I suppose that we do need a bit of help if you would be so kind." Clockwork said.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Danny asked as he saw Clockwork relax and decided to do the same. Danny trusts Clockwork and will believe in his judgment.

Twilight smiled seeing that they have relaxed. This made things much easier for them. "You're in the Everfree forest. It's not safe here so we must leave as soon as possible." she said seriously.

"Yeah I noticed." Danny said plainly and Clockwork shot Danny a glare for his rudeness.

"If you will lead the way out then we will gladly follow." Clockwork said.

"Sure its no problem at all just follow us." Twilight said as she looked back at her friends who were still a bit worried but kept calm and they began to lead the way.

Clockwork slowly followed so that Danny could keep up with him since he was still slightly limping but Danny didn't look bothered by it. Like Danny said before he was used to these types of injuries but it was just different for him in the body of a pony so he couldn't help but limp a little. Fluttershy noticed Danny limping and slightly frowned while galloping up to Twilight to tell her.

"Twilight that pony is hurt." Fluttershy whispered to Twilight. Twilight looked back and did see the smaller pony limp.

Twilight stopped and turned to Clockwork and Danny with a worried look on her face. "Are you ok? You're limping." Twilight said as she slowly walked up to Danny.

"I'm fine, you can worry about it when we get out of here" Danny said smiling at Twilight for her concern but he would rather they get out of there instead. The last thing he wanted was to run into another damn dragon of who knows what that lives here.

"Are you sure? Looks pretty bad sugar cube." Applejack said as she walked up next to him looking at the bruise on his back. She was no doctor but she didn't have to be one to know that it looked like it would hurt badly later on.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's just keep moving the las- HEY!" Danny exclaimed as he was suddenly levitated of the floor. Clockwork just smirked as he levitated Danny off the floor using his ghost powers to do so and put Danny gently on his back. In turn Danny's cheeks painted a pale red with embarrassment and pouted while crossing his front hooves.

"I can walk, you know!" Danny said huffing. Clockwork just chuckled.

"I know but let's not worry the kind mares that are showing us the way out." Clockwork said as he kept walking with Danny on his back and looked back at Twilight. "I'll carry him so don't worry." Clockwork said and Twilight just nodded while smiling.

They all soon made it out of the forest and were heading to Ponyvill. Twilight decided to strike up a conversation to get to know the two ponies and see if they were the ones they were looking for. She wanted to help the princesses as much as she could so information was vital.

"So what are you're names?" Twilight asked them.

"Clockwork." the sky blue alicorn replied and Twilight nodded. An interesting name in Twilights opinion. It did give her an idea about what his strong point of magic would be and if his actions early didn't give you a hint then his name surely would.

"Danny." replied the white earth pony on Clockworks back but his mind was somewhere else as he took in his surroundings. This sparked Twilights interest and she looked around her group of friends and saw the hope in their eyes but before they got their hopes up she needed to be sure.

"Danny what?" she asked trying to seem as casual as possible with out trying to sound too anxious.

It worked and Danny didn't think much of it as he was more preoccupied with his with how it was so bright here and slightly more colorful. "Fenton, Danny Fenton." Danny replied not really looking Twilights way and didn't notice the disappointment on her and her friends faces.

However this did not go by unseen by Clockwork but said nothing about it. It would be wrong for him to pry but he wondered why they were so interested in Danny's last name. Something in the back of his mind told him that he would soon find out and to just play along, like he would be interfering with this world's time line if he did. Clockwork respected the time line greatly and would do nothing to interfere if he felt it wasn't necessary. Even if Clockwork couldn't see the time line his instincts still worked well and allowed him to slightly know what is to come without full view of time.

"And what are your names if I may ask?" Clockwork said calmly and smoothly.

Twilight blinked for a moment almost forgetting to introduce themselves. "My name is Twilight Sparkle." She said, Danny stop looking around to stare in question. That's kind of a weird name to have, Danny had never heard of a name like that before.

"My name is Rainbowdash!" said the bright blue mare with pride and confidence as if it were the best name in the world. To this Danny looked at her dumbfound and almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous name. Really? How could he not? It just sounded childish and girly.

"Names Alpplejack." said the orange colored one and Danny could not believe all the ridiculous names he was hearing.

"I'm Pinkypie!" yelled the pink colored mare as she bounced about happily. Danny suddenly wanted to laugh really badly as he heard Pinkypies name. He tried hard not too since he didn't want to be scolded by Clockwork for being rude but there was something about the pink mare that just made Danny want to smile and laugh.

"Rarity." said the white mare with elegance and Danny was finally able to calm down. He name seemed fine and Danny even thought he heard that name once before but to who he had no idea just that he heard it before.

"I'm Fluttershy." said the yellow mare in a voice so quiet that Danny didn't almost hear her. Danny couldn't really bring himself to want to laugh at her name but sounded as equally ridiculous. Her name seemed kind of fitting actually; she seemed so shy and timid.

Danny sighed. He really couldn't complain about their names as much since this was a different world after all. Names like those were most likely common here but that still wasn't going to stop him from complaining about it in his mind at least.

"It's nice to meet you all." Clockwork said kindly and the girls smiled at him. They didn't know who Clockwork was but they already liked him. He was very nice and polite to them.

"Mind telling us where we're headed?" Danny asked, noticing the town nearing but didn't know what he and Clockwork would do once they were there.

"Were going to take you to Ponyvill and head to my house which is the library. We have a few questions for you two and also want to help out in anyway we can." Twilight said looking back at Danny.

Danny nodded and said nothing more. He was nervous. He had expected them wanting answers but he wasn't sure what to tell them or even if he should tell them anything. The time line was a complicated thing and it still confused him to no end. He new enough to know that doing and saying something wrong could dramatically change everything but now that they were in a different world he didn't know what to do. He had never felt so lost in his life and it scared him a little just thinking about it. When will he and Clockwork ever go home? Can they get home? Where they even supposed to be here? What if he some how messed up everything! Danny's head hurt just thinking about all this.

Danny was pulled from his thoughts as Clockworks wings lightly brushed his side to comfort him. Clockwork looked back at Danny and smiled softly as he felt Danny's uneasiness. He gave Danny a look that said everything would be fine and Danny smiled back relaxing. He trusted Clockwork and if Clockwork said if everything would be fine then it would.

The eight ponies walked into Ponyvill and most to all the ponies there greeted and said hello to the six mares and then would stare in wonder as they saw Danny and Clockwork. Mostly Clockwork since he was as or maybe slightly taller than the princesses of sun and moon. Danny looked around and had to blink his eyes a couple of times as the bright and completely different colors assaulted his eyes. Inwardly he was sort of glad that Sam and Tucker were not here. Mostly Sam since this would be like something of a nightmare to her. Colorful ponies of all shapes and sizes and all the happiness that seemed to ooze out of the town itself, yup she would defiantly hate this place.

Danny looked around and noticed something peculiar about all the ponies ...well most of the ponies that is. They all has some sort of symbol or image on the side of their butts! Even the girls had them. He then looked to his and sure enough he had one to. There was a rocket ship on the side of his butt it was kind of cool but why was it there? He looked back to see that Clockwork had one too and his was his time medallion. He looked around and saw that most of the children didn't have any and were spared of any symbols and that all of the adults had them. What the hell? What was up with this place?

"Hey guys!" said a voice from above. Danny looked up and saw a gray mare Pegasus fly down to them. Her eyes caught Danny off guard as they were crooked and Danny looked way not wanting to be caught staring.

"Oh, hello Ditzy. What brings you here?" Twilight asked as the one named Ditzy landed next to her.

"I have a letter for you." Ditzy said happily taking out the letter to give to Twilight.

"How's you're daughter doing?" Pinkipie said happily and jumped around Ditzy.

"My little muffin is doing fine." Ditzy said grinning at Pinkypie then noticed Danny and Clockwork. "Who're your new friends there?" she asked.

"Visitors" Clockwork said politely at Ditzy.

"Oh, well welcome to Ponyvill then." Ditzy said as she extended her arm out to the town itself.

"Thanks." Danny said on Clockworks back and Ditzy made a frown as she saw him.

"Oh my, are you ok?" Ditzy said as she saw the big bruise on Danny's back and flew up to him. Danny just let out a sigh and nodded to her.

"I'm ok. It doesn't even hurt that much." Danny said trying to calm the gray Pegasus and reassure her.

"You mustn't worry Ms. Ditzy. I will be taking care of young Daniel." Clockwork said and Ditzy turned her attention to him.

"Where are his parents? Do they know about this?" Ditzy said with worry.

"Ditzy don't you have some letters to deliver?" Rainbowdash said she may not be as smart as Twilight but she knew enough to know that Danny and Clockwork would not want to talk about their privet matters. Hell, THEY still don't know what's going on.

"Oh my gosh! You're right! I got to go. Bye guys!" Ditzy said in alarm and dashed into the air but clumsily hit a pole on the way. "Ow, I'm ok." She said and took off again.

"Is she going to be ok?" Danny asked.

"Yeah don't worry about her to much. As much of a klutz she is and not so great with directions she is still the best and fastest mail pony we have." Rainbowdash said chuckling a little. Danny nodded not questioning it.

They all approached a large tree house and Danny's mouth hung open at the sight. He has never seen a tree house so big before. There was a sign in front of it and had a picture of a book, Danny guessed that this must be the library. As they all walked in Danny couldn't help but be in awe. The library looked so cool and looked like something out of a children's book. This was going to be a long day Danny, just knew it.

"So where is it you come from." Twilight said already getting down to business as the door closed behind them.

"Far away." Clockwork said simply not wanting to go into to much detail about themselves. After all he still didn't know what is going on himself.

"That's not what I meant." Twilight said trying again. She new this wouldn't be easy.

"That is all I am willing to say. I will not say more until you tell us why you have summoned us." Clockwork said. This caught everyone by surprise, even Danny. How did he know that it was them that summoned them?

"How did you know that?" Rainbowdash said confused and suspicious of them now.

"It's not all that hard to figure out. I just simply put the pieces together." Clockwork said. Danny remained silent, he was going to let Clockwork do all the talking and he didn't want to risk him messing it up with his big mouth.

"I'm afraid that we can't tell you until we know for sure that you are the ones we need." Twilight stated.

"Regardless if we are or aren't the ones you're looking for, you still owe us an explanation. After all, my student here did get hurt in the process of your summoning. It will be wise for you to not try my patience." Clockwork said in a low tone, making his point.

Twilight bit her lip thinking. He was right after all. The young stallion did get hurt because of them being in an unknown area such as the Everfree forest and Twilight was not going to try her luck at upsetting the obviously powerful alicorn.

"It has been quite an afternoon for us. I think it would be rather best if we got some rest first before you start asking us questions. We need time to adjust to our surroundings at the very least." Clockwork said sighing. He was going to stall as much as he could until Danny and him knew what they were dealing with at least.

Twilight sighed. He was right yet again. They did need some rest, after what they had been through, especially Danny. The least she could do was let them rest for a while. Actually this was a good idea. This would give her time to talk to her friends about this and maybe find some information about this Clockwork. She has never heard of a powerful alicorn named Clockwork before and was very curious.

"I have a spare bed up stairs if you want to rest a little." Twilight said pointing up the stair case with her hoof. Clockwork smiled softly at her, glad that she was going to let them rest somewhat.

"Thank you." he said and walked up stairs with Danny.

Once Danny and Clockwork were gone Twilight looked over to her friends. "Ok girls so what do you think?" she asked.

"I don't know Twi, they seem nice enough but they ain't the once we're looking for." Applejack said as she sighed. The big fella seemed nice and could understand his need to protect the younger filly with him but they're not who their looking for. Plus that Danny fella didn't say much during there conversation and just let the big guy do all the talking.

"I don't trust them. For all we no they could be the enemy!" Rainbowdash said accusingly. They didn't seem right to her and she was determined to find out why. That Danny kid seemed kind of off to her.

"Rainbow I really doubt they're the enemy and the elements of harmony would not have brought them here if they weren't somehow connected." Twilight said thinking. It was true that they weren't the once they were looking for but the elements of harmony had to bring them here for a reason right? Perhaps they know the ponies they were looking for.

"What if they're ALIENS from another world! What if they're like SUPER HERO aliens and save their alien world from evil and the elements of harmony brought them here to save our world too!" Pinkypie rambled with her crazy ideas and gasped as she made all sorts of gestures with her hoofs.

"Pinkiepie, I doubt they're aliens." Twilight said rolling her eyes at Pinkypie and her crazy little ideas.

"Do you think we should tell Celestia about this?" Rarity asked. She may not be a student to the princess like Twilight was but she was sure the princess has to be informed about a matter such as this.

"Yes. I'll write a message to her as soon as possible. If anything Celestia might know who this Clockwork is." Twilight said. She turned to the stair case to call Spike but already saw him walking down with a confused look on his face.

"Twilight there are two strange ponies in you're room." Spike said as he came down.

"Yes I know Spike. They're guests." Twilight explained and Spike just shrugged and yawned a little indicating that he just woke up. "I need you to write a letter to the princess." she said and he sighed

"isn't it kind if early for a letter Twilight." Spike said rubbing his eyes.

"Spike this is important!" Twilight said and Spike just sighed and went to get some paper and a quill.

"Twilight, if I may. I think I should go and see if that younger pony is alright." Fluttershy said softly. She was worried about Danny and his bruised back.

"I think that would be ok but you should go ask them first." Twilight said smiling at Fluttershy's kindred spirit.

"That poor child. I'm sure his mother must be very worried about him. He must miss her terribly so by now." Rarity said and all the girls had to nodded about that.

"I'm sure he will be fine as long as his teacher is by his side." Twilight said as she remembered Clockwork said something about him being his student.

"Still, she must be awfully worried." Applejack agreed with Rarity.

(With Clockwork and Danny)

Clockwork made it to the top of the stairs to the bed room. There he indeed did see two beds and a basket with a baby dragon in it sleeping. Clockwork quietly made his way to the bed so he would not wake it.

"This is already a long day." Danny said as he jumped off of Clockworks back and onto the bed. At least they had normal beds and not hay or something like that.

"Yes it has been quite eventful." Clockwork said and then noticed that the baby dragon stirred awake.

"What's going on? Twilight?" the purple and green baby dragon muttered to himself and looked over to see that twilight was not there but two strange ponies.

"Miss Twilight is down stairs with her friends." Clockwork immediately said. The dragon didn't say much but just walked down stairs with a very confused look on it's face.

"I'm not even going to question why there is a baby dragon here." Danny said sighing with confused irritation.

"You must stay calm Daniel. Getting worried won't get us anywhere." Clockwork said as he looked back at Danny.

"I know. It just hard to with all that has happen. I sort of almost envy you Clockwork, I have no idea how you can stay so calm." Danny said sighing and looked out the window of the bed room.

"Years of practice Daniel." Clockwork said chuckling. Danny smiled back at Clockwork knowing he was trying to make him feel better but they needed to get down to business as well.

"So what do we do now?" Danny asked. Clockwork sighed and walked over to the window to looked out of it as well.

"I think I would be wise if we didn't tell them we are from a different world. They most likely would not believe us and even if they did, it would most certainly cause panic." Clockwork said and Danny nodded.

"Do you think we will be able to get home?" Danny asked worried about his family and friends. It's not that he was worried about them wondering where he is but that ghosts that would try to attack his home in his absence.

"It will be quite a while, Daniel. I don't have all my powers yet and it's going to take some time until I am able to make a time portal back to our world." Clockwork said sighing.

"How long is a while?" Danny asked worried about the answer he might receive.

"About a month or two. I still don't have full control over my powers and I was just lucky enough to be able to use some of it against that dragon." Clockwork said and Danny's ears dropped down a little. They were going to be here for that long! Ok now he was completely worried about his family and friends.

"Why will it take you that long?" Danny just had to ask. He knew that Clockwork was powerful but didn't understand why it would take so long.

"Mastering time again won't take that long for me, Even in a different body. It's the traveling through space part that will take some time." Clockwork admitted. His skill lie more in time then space.

Ok now Danny was really confused. Isn't Clockwork like the master of time and space? So why would space be a problem. Danny wants to ask but there was a little voice in the back of his head telling him to leave it alone and that it was none of his business. He reluctantly left it alone after all, he was not expert in Clockworks space time continuum thing or whatever the fuck it's called.

"Hey, you said they summoned us? Why?" Danny asked remembering that part.

"Yes that I did. This world is most likely in danger and they need help. It's probably the reason why we're here. Strange things do tend to come your way young Daniel." Clockwork said.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Danny snorted and crossed his front hooves together. He really hated when that happened to him. He always finds himself in some sort of situation and can never figure out how he got in it in the first place. Then something struck at his mind.

"How long do you think it will take for me to be able to use my ghost powers again? I mean you were able to use your powers." danny's asked.

"Two or three days at the most until you are able to use you ghost powers with your new body." Clockwork simply said.

"THREE DAYS?!" Danny yelled with disbelief. "Are you kidding me! I'm going to be stuck powerless for three fucking days!" Danny said.

"I'm afraid so, Daniel." Clockwork said and looked back out the window.

Clockwork was worried to say the least. Without his view of the time line anything could happen and without full use of his powers he was practically powerless himself.

"E-excuse me." said a soft voice by the door way and both Danny and Clockwork looked back to see Fluttershy.

"Hi Fluttershy. Is there something you need?" Danny asked with a smile on his face. She was so shy and he didn't want to scare her.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would be okay with me wrapping up your wounds." she said softly as she tried to hide her face in her hair.

"Yeah it's fine. I don't mind. I'm pretty sure the rest of your friends would be fussing over me if you didn't do anything about this bruise or something." Danny said sighing.

"If I may ask, how old are you?" Fluttershy asked. She was wandering for a while since Danny was just a little bit smaller then her and her friends but not as small as a filly.

"15, and you?" Danny said and asked how old she was.

"Oh, my friends and I are 21." she said and Danny looked at her in disbelief! God damn it this world confused the hell out of him! Her and her friends didn't act or look at old! Hell they didn't even sound that old! Especially Pinkypie!

This was going to be a long fucking month he just knew it! Well at least Clockwork was with him and his friends weren't here. He was sure they would go crazy by now.

* * *

**Alex: "special thanks to DP fanboy for pushing me to post this chapter. many love DP fanboy! and thank you!" **


	3. Just another day in Ponyvill

**Alex: "hi! I made another chapter of this story! I just have a few things to say about this chapter. 1 I am so sorry everyone, I got the word filly mixed up in my head and I thought it meant like little kid pony but no it means young female pony. my bad. so I went and put colt instead in this chapter. 2 I was going to post this yesterday but meh computer got a vires and it took me all night just to get it out, sorry. 3 I did put music in this chapter. what kind of mlp pony story would this be with out music! but before you ask, no I did not make this music up! I am not that cleaver to make music as good as this. no that honor goes to ponyphonic on youtube. I will have a link to their awesome song don't worry. I really suggest you lesson to the song when you get to the written part k? and that's all I think? oh and Teengirl on Deviantart will have pic of my oc's Arkive and Starlight too so you should go cheak that out!"**

**June: "she doesn't have to write this you know!" *glares at viewers***

**Alex: "june shut up!" *glares at june* **

**I don't own MLP or DP they belong to their respected owners.**

**'Lullaby for a Princess' belongs to Ponyphonic on youtube here is the link -**

**- watch?v=H4tyvJJzSDk**

* * *

Ghost Guardian of Harmony

Ch 3: Just another day in Ponyvill

Starlight knew he was a tad different from every other pony in Canterlot. He was happy and always full of spirit, he loved to play and be silly. As a guard pony though he had to be serious and tough but that wasn't really him. He liked to be himself and the princesses didn't mind at all, which made him really happy! But this sometimes caused a lot of problems with the other guard ponies and they would always get mad at Starlight for not being serious. They always told him to man up and to follow orders or he would be kicked off the day guard unit. Most ponies would start acting serious once they heard that but not Starlight, he like to be himself and he knew that Princess Celestia wouldn't kick him out. She was his friend and liked to play with him. When Celestia was down or frustrated with her work he would come by and cheer her up by being himself.

Don't get Starlight wrong though. He may be silly and friendly but he was no weakling. If one would to challenge Starlight then they would see that he was as strong as Sir Knight Arkive! And that's saying something but even if he was strong he would never fight unless he had to or the princess ordered him to. Starlight was a strongly against fighting when he could solve his problems in a more diplomatic and reserved manner.

Now some of you may be thinking; then why the heck is he on the guard unit if he was against violence. Well to answer that question, Starlight is here because he wants to help protect Equestria and the princesses who watch after all the ponies. But at the moment he seems to be having a hard time trying to protect himself!

A round silver shield surrounded his body as he tried to protect himself from the beams of dark shadow that Luna was throwing at him! He had no idea why Luna was attacking him! He just came to wake Luna up by orders of Princess Celestia!

Celestia had gotten a letter from Twilight and asked Starlight if he could go get her sister for an important matter and she couldn't get her herself because she was in a meeting at the moment. Starlight obeyed of course and went to go wake Luna from her nap in the lounge area. As he went to wake her she just suddenly jumped off the couch with fear and anger on her face. It startled Starlight at first and was going to ask her what was wrong but he quickly swallowed his words when she started yelling in anger and started randomly blasting the room! Starlight jumped back so he would not be hit and looked at Luna with fear!

There was something wrong with Luna and he didn't know what to do! She looked like she was not all there and like she was still stuck in the nightmare she was in. As if she was trying to blast this invisible enemy that only she could see as she chased it with her blasts until her blasts landed on him! By instinct all he could do was put up a shield around him! Attacking the princess was insanely out of the question! So all he could do was try and keep his shield up to fend off her attack but his shield was slowly breaking and his magic was slowly being drained away. Luna's attacks were strong and powerful and wouldn't be able to keep his shield up for long. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead and neck, if this kept up then he would surely be a goner.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Luna yelled and Starlight couldn't help but answer back.

"WHY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Dafwa!" he yelled back scared and confused. He was so scared he started using his little colt words he used back then. As a young colt he would make silly sounds and he would say 'dafwa' if he was frustrated.

At the sound of Starlights voice Luna stopped attacking and just stood there in the middle of the room frozen. Starlight didn't dare drop his shield, even if he was extremely tired. Luna blinked a few times before she realized where she was again and looked around confused until she saw a very frightened Starlight.

"Starlight! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Luna said freaking out as she ran by Starlights side to see if he was injured.

Starlight dropped his shield once he noticed that Luna was back to normal and he collapsed on the floor tired. "Luna your back to normal, that's good" he said smiling weakly at her but still happy.

Just then a bunch of guard ponies came running in after hearing Luna, yelling. They all were afraid something bad has happen to Luna again. Arkive was the first one by Luna's side and looked at her with worry.

"Princess, are you alright?! What happened?" he asked and then for the first time notices Starlight on the floor looking very tired. "Starlight?" he called, confused.

"I accidentally attacked Starlight while I was having a nightmare." Luna admitted. She didn't want to lie to her fellow ponies and she felt terrible for what she had done. She looked down at the floor ashamed of what she did and could not bring herself to look at her trusted loyal knight in the eye.

"Hey! Cheer up Luna! I'm ok! Like you said; it was an accident and I'm not mad." Starlight said sitting up and putting his hoofs on Luna's face making her smile. He didn't like seeing the ponies he cared about look sad and tried to get her to smile.

Luna couldn't really help but smile at Starlight's kind heart and his will to easily forgive others. Starlight beamed once he saw Luna smile "There you go! Don't let that bad dream win by getting you down!" Starlight stated.

"Thank you Starlight. You have such kind heart." Luna said, smiling softly at Starlight and he just grinned back. "That's what I'm here for!" Starlight chirped, grinning to which she nodded.

"Princess Luna, I hope you don't mind me asking but you said you had a nightmare?" Arkive asked obviously worried for his princess's well being.

"Yes I did ..." Luna said, taking a moment to remember then sighed. "...but right now that's not important. Take Starlight to the medical bay. I will talk to my sister about this." Luna said looking directly at Arkive, her serious expression left no room for any arguments.

Arkive bit back his words, not wanting to say anything else in the matter and quietly obeyed her command. He nodded at some guard ponies and they went over to help Starlight up and they began to slowly walk to the medical bay. Arkive gave Luna one last glance as she started heading to Celestia before he himself followed after the guards helping Starlight, he was worried but knew better than to argue with the princess in a serious time like this.

Once in the halls, Arkive walked steady and confident strides along the guards and Starlight. He saw that the halls were empty, taking a quick glance at Starlight, he caught Starlight glancing at him and gave him a slight nod. After their silent agreement he squared his shoulders and kept walking with his head held high in a mighty demeanor.

"You may leave. I will accompany Starlight the rest of the way." Arkive said with an authoritative, stern voice.

The two guard ponies looked at each other with worry. "But Sir Arkive, Starlight can barely stand." said one of the guard ponies.

"It's okay! I'm fine! I can walk the rest of the way." Starlight said straightening his poster and walking a little ahead of them to prove his point. They just looked at each other with worry but said nothing more and went back to their posts.

Both Arkive and Starlight walked aside one other in silence. They passed the medical bay and Starlight said nothing, obviously not intending to stop and check to see if he was truly okay. Arkive could see Starlight's legs shake a little from energy loss but said nothing. Starlight wanted to tell him something that much he knew and was waiting until they were completely alone until he spoke up.

"Starlight, I trust you're going to tell me what happened." Arkive said still looking ahead of them.

"Yup! What I have to say is serious!" Starlight said with a childish tone not sounding at all serious. Arkive was not amused and slightly glared at Starlight for his childish behavior.

"You say it's serious but yet you don't act like it." Arkive stated.

"Yeah, well that's just my way of calming down." Starlight said chuckling to himself softly and he looked ahead too.

"Just tell me what happened." Arkive said already getting annoyed.

"I have a very bad feeling Arkive." Starlight said now in a much more serious and deep tone that Arkive didn't know that Starlight was even capable of. He couldn't help but look back down at Starlight surprised.

"The princess did attack me but it's was like she didn't even know I was there." Starlight said then looked to the ground, narrowed eyes. "It's like she was trying to fight something that wasn't even there."

"What do you mean? Luna said she had a nightmare and attacked you because of it." Arkive said and stopped turned to Starlight.

"That much is true. It wasn't until I spoke up did she realize where she was." Starlight said stopping and looked back up at Arkive. "I think something is attacking Luna in her dreams. She'll be in extreme danger if this keeps happening."

"How can something be attacking Luna in her dreams? She is powerful and could easily take out anything that stands against her." Arkive said finding it hard to believe that something could truly harm the princess.

"Propitious fool! Did you not hear what I said?! This matter is more serious then what you perceived it to be!" Starlight hissed in a low tone and took Arkive by surprise. Not because Starlight snapped at him but because of Starlight's improvement in vocabulary.

Starlight himself was surprised at what he said but tried not to show it. What the hell did he just say? Did he even say it right? Either way it seemed to get Arkive's attention and he was not going to lose his chance to get his point across.

"I'm not saying that she can't defeat it, I'm saying; what will happen if she accidentally attacks somepony else while she's having a bad dream!" Starlight said standing tall and coming eye to eye with Arkive. "I was just lucky enough to manage to hold off her attacks but if she would have kept going then I would have been done for. If it were anypony else then they would not have made it like I have."

Arkive kept eye contact with Starlight for a while before he sighed. Starlight was right. If this were to happen again then whoever is in Luna's path will not survive. It was just surprising that Starlight was even still here. Arkive could barely handle one of the Luna's shadow beam blast. But then again he was a Pegasus not a unicorn. Still, it would take a lot of magic to fend off Luna.

"Even if there was something attacking Luna in her dreams, then what are we suppose to do?" Arkive asked making his point.

"I ...I don't know." Starlight said sighing. He really didn't think that far. "We should most likely tell Celestia this. She may know best in a situation like this." Starlight said looking away from Arkive and at the wall, lost in thought.

"It's our only option at this point, were just mere soldiers. We can't fight an invisible force." Arkive muttered looking up at the ceiling in thought. Arkive then heard a thud and looked back down to see Starlight on the floor. "Starlight!" Arkive yelled then ran to his side.

"Guess the exhaustion finally got to me." Starlight said chuckling weakly and smiled up at Arkive.

"Idiot!" Arkive huffed and then just smirked. Starlight may be an idiot but he was strong hearted and nothing would keep him down. "Come on let's get you the medic bay."

* * *

Luna slowly walked to where her sister was and was reviewing her dream. If felt so real, that it still gave her shivers. She could remember it as clear as day.

_Luna woke to darkness. There was no light and no signs of life, just and empty void of everything. She walked around in this emptiness for a while but got frustrated for it seemed like she was getting nowhere and not moving at all, even though her legs were moving. She didn't like this; it gave her a bad feeling. Then all of a sudden her back shivered and twitched violently as if something lightly touched her backside down. Luna instantly jumped away from the touch with fear running through her body. She knew that feeling, the dark, empty, melancholy fury. She'd felt it before the touch of darkness and evil._

She looked around franticly scared out of her mind! No, she did not want to go there again, she did not want it to touch her again! Never again! Then she heard it. That laugh, that cold, dark, and evil filled laugh echoed in the darkness.

_**"It's been a while Luna."**__ it said sounding like it came from all around her._

"Who are you!" she yelled, angry now but still scared.

_**"Why Luna, I'm hurt! How could you forget about me? After all, I was the one who granted your wish of acknowledgment and gave you the power to make it happen."**__ said the voice as it gave a vile chuckle._

Luna felt her heart pound hard against her chest, she knew what this meant. Nightmare Moon. It gave her the power to be that of the night and the fear of ponies' hearts. No! She was not Nightmare Moon, not any more!

"What do you want?" she asked, looking around, high on guard.

_**"I'm so disappointed Luna, I gave you all that power but you just let it all go to waste. I had high hopes for you but I guess you weren't meant to handle that power."**__ it said, sighing in annoyance._

"I don't want your power! Not now, not ever!" Luna shouted to the air.

_**"I am well aware of that, pathetic girl!"**__ the voice snapped at her and she couldn't help but flinch at it. __**"I wouldn't waste my powers on you again! You're too weak and your heart is not dark enough for it."  
**__  
"Then what is it you want! Show yourself!" Luna demanded._

_**"No, not just yet. My plan is slowly falling into place and thanks to you, I can move on to the next phase, even though you disappointed me in what I hoped you'd be the vessel to hold my powers in." **__it started sounding more solid as if it was in front of her._

"What ever it is you're planning, it will be stopped!" she yelled pointing her horn in the direction of the voice.

_**"Hahaha! By what, You? No, you're too young and weak to face me. Your sister? Hardly, she has no clue as to what is about to happen. The bearers of harmony? They will be dealt with in time. Nothing can stop what is about to happen."**__ the voice announced in a mocking tone. Luna could swear she could feel the voice grinning at her and she gritted her teeth in anger._

_**"But I suppose I should give you that little hope that I can easily crush later."**__ the voice said with humor. __**"My plan can't go into full action until I have a vessel to hold my power."**__ it said._

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, not understanding the reason for this dark evil to tell her a way to stop it.

_**"I like a challenge. It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't get some sort of defiance from you."**__ it said and she glared at the darkness._

_**"But whether you like it or not, you and I are still connected in some way and I can easily invade you're mind. The Darkness is what connects us, you know. Your heart has not yet been fully cleansed from my evil."**__ it explained now in a calm tone and then a pair of glowing green eyes appeared in the darkness. The whole eye was a solid green; it gave a sharp, mischievous gleam._

"You are not welcome in my mind! Even if the darkness is what connects us!" Luna yelled, glaring at the eyes

_**"Don't worry, I won't stay long. I have no use for you anymore."**__ it said moving away a little and a light green wisp followed the green eyes movements._

"I don't know what's going on but I can promise you; I will not let you win!" Luna yelled in determination.

_**"You will not stop me. Every animal, pony, and other creature that resides in this world will die! And black blood will fill this world until it is only I that stands in this waste of a world you call home."**__ it declared mercilessly._

Luna could not take this anymore and she yelled in anger and started blasting the darkness where the she saw the eyes and heard the voice coming from with her shadow magic. The voice laughed and the eyes moved away, naturally she followed it while still trying to blast it.

_**"And your dear sister will be the first one to feel my dark wrath!"**__ it teased and Luna was now enraged._

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" she yelled.

The next thing she knew she heard Starlight's voice and she was back in the lounge room.

Luna sighed at the memory. She didn't really mean to harm Starlight but it just some how happened. It was that voice! It's trying to mess and play with her mind. She wasn't even sure if she should even trust what it told her. This was just too much for poor Luna. First the painful vision last night and now this! A confrontation from the evil that was now threatening her and her sister. It's barely been half of a day and she couldn't even get some rest because of this evil!

Then something struck her. She paused in the hall and ran over her thoughts. It said thanks to her, its plan was falling into place but the only thing that has happened today was the bearers of harmony trying to summon the mysterious ponies of her vision. Oh no. What if that's what the voice was talking about! What if it actually needed these ponies to be here for its plan to work! If that's true than she just put everypony at risk! She needed to tell her sister this and fast!

Luna ran down the hall, determined to tell her sister.

* * *

(Ponyvill)

Twilight and her friends were going over almost every book in her library while her guests were resting up stairs. She needed to know who this Clockwork guy was, she had never heard of him and she was sure that he was a god pony like Celestia and Luna but not one she has ever heard before. She went over every book she could possibly think of that would hold such information but none of them said anything about him! She was getting frustrated and annoyed.

"Twi, what is it were looking for again?" Applejack asked as she was looking over the book in front of her with a bored expression.

"We're looking for anything that can tell us who Clockwork is." Twilight said sighing and putting the book she was scanning, down and levitated the next looking it over.

"And why do we want to know anything about this guy again?" Rainbowdash said, bored already, she had stopped looking a while ago and was now just playing with the pages of the book in front of her.

"Because Rainbowdash, he may be very important and I have never heard of anypony that could control time magic." Twilight stated looking back at her and then glared once she saw Rainbowdash play with the book instead of reading.

"Isn't time magic forbidden?" Rarity asked in a worried tone.

"Yes it is." Twilight said just as worried.

"Why is time magic forbidden?" Pinkypie asked, not understanding.

Twilight put down her book and looked back to her friends. "Time magic is one of the hardest magic to control. Not even the strongest and most powerful unicorns or alicorn's can use it. Time is said to be too complicated to control and the last pony to use it disappeared into time itself after trying to master it. Celestia banned the use of time magic so it wouldn't happen again but even then, some ponies from other kingdoms try but fail. Celestia even told me herself that she didn't even use it, for it was too much power for her to handle." Twilight told her friends and they looked at her in disbelief.

"Time is a delicate thing. It must be handled with caution and care. If not then it could very well lead to the worlds very own destruction." Twilight and her friends heard suddenly and they all looked back at the stair case to see Clockwork there with Fluttershy by his side.

"That's right." Twilight said softly, suddenly finding it hard to breath. Did he hear them talk about him? How long has he been standing there?

"I am sorry. I came down with Miss Fluttershy here, to get young Daniel, a glass of water. I did not mean to over hear your conversation if it was privet." Clockwork said feeling the uneasiness in the room.

"Danny is resting up stairs and Clockwork offered to come help me bring up some more supplies I would need for Danny's bruise." Fluttershy said softly.

"Hey, mister Clockwork! You know time magic is forbidden! You're not supposes to use it!" Pinkypie shouted out to him while pointing her hoof at him as well.

The girls panicked when they heard Pinkypie yell at Clockwork. He was a powerful pony and the last thing they needed was for her to get him mad! Rainbowdash tried to cover her mouth but the words had already left her mouth before she could. They all looked back up at him in worry but to there surprise they saw him smiling.

"Is that so? I was not aware of that. I will refrain myself from using my powers in your town then. I would not want to cause you all any trouble after the kind hospitality you have shown us." Clockwork said kindly and then followed Fluttershy to the kitchen to get Danny some water.

"You think he heard us talking about him?" Rarity asked in a whisper almost afraid.

"I don't know. If he did though, he chose to ignore it." Twilight answered in the same soft tone.

Applejack nodded and thought for a moment. She wanted to go see how that little fella was doing and wondered if he was alright. "I'm a go and check on that fella. I want ta go see how that sugar cube is doing." Applejack said getting up from where she sat and went to go see Danny.

"I'll come with you. I want to ask that kid a few things anyway." Rainbowdash said as she dropped the book she was playing with on the floor. Twilight glared at her again but sighed and went back to reading.

Rainbowdash and Applejack went up stairs and saw Danny lying on the bed with his eyes closed like if he was asleep. They walked over to him and as they got closer Danny shot his head up in alert as he heard them but calmed down a bit when he saw it was just them.

"Hey there sugar cube, you feeling well?" Applejack asked smiling at him with care in her eyes.

"I'm fine. I was just resting." Danny said smiling at them.

"You seem kind of funny kid; you don't seem like a normal pony!" Rainbowdash said looking over him carefully. Something did seem kind of off about him though she couldn't figure out what.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Danny said nervously and looked away a little. He really was not ready for any questions yet or at all for that matter!

Rainbowdash saw this and was about to question him again until a sky blue wing blocked her view of him and she looked up startled to see Clockwork standing there levitating a glass of water. He glared down at her as he stepped in front of Danny while giving him the glass of water. Although it seemed like Danny was having a hard time trying to hold the glass up with his hooves.

"Please do not bother him. He is resting." Clockwork said giving Rainbowdash a pointed look.

Rainbowdash ears fell down and she grinned nervously up at him. "Right. Got it." she said backing away a little.

"Sorry about that mister. She tends ta get ahead of herself." Applejack apologized.

"That's quite alright but I would like for the questions to wait until tomorrow." Clockwork said as he looked back at Danny who was carefully holding the cup up between his hooves and drinking.

"I understand. Just wanted ta see if he was okay." Applejack said as she looked over to Danny. "Wouldn't ya'll like to write at letter to his family ta let them know he is alright?" she asked

"There will be no need for that. As long as I'm here they will have nothing to worry about." Clockwork said simply.

Applejack sighed, he was not going to make this easy for them and it seemed he was not going to let anypony near Danny for a while. Not in the state the little fella was in anyway at least.

Applejack looked outside, it was already mid day. She needed to get back to the barn and finish some chores that needed to be done before night fall. "Wow, it's that late? I better get going them apples ain't going to buck themselves." she whistled.

"You're leaving already?" Danny asked as he put the cup down. Danny kind of liked Applejack, she seemed really nice and kind of cool for a pony. She reminded him of a cowgirl with the hat and southern accent.

"Yup. Sorry sugar cube. I'll be back tomorrow don't you worry." she said smiling at him and turned to leave.

"I should probably go back down stairs and help Twilight with her book stuff." Rainbowdash said as she didn't want to be alone in the room with a powerful pony like Clockwork and quickly flew down stairs.

"I brought some extra supplies incase you need them. I'll just put then here." Fluttershy said as she was standing there the whole time and put the supplies on a table near by the bed.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Danny said and waved her good bye. She was nice and sweet and really took great care in wrapping up his bruise so it would not hurt.

"Thanks for the save there." Danny said looking up at Clockwork who just looked back down and nodded.

"You're welcome. Both you and I need to get our thoughts together before we accidentally say something we're not suppose to." Clockwork said.

"And when you say we, you mean me right?" Danny asked and Clockwork just grinned at him.

"Precisely." Clockwork said with amusement and Danny just rolled his eyes smiling as well.

He looked back out the window to watch the ponies walk the streets only to come face to face with Pinkypie.

"HI THERE!" she yelled.

"AAAH!" Danny yelled in surprise and almost fell off of the bed.

"Hello there, Miss Pinkypie." Clockwork greeted.

"Where the heck did you come from!" Danny yelled freaking out. He didn't even hear her come in or anything and Danny was always on high guard.

"From the WINDOW silly willy! I brought you some cupcakes if you're hungry. There the BEST of sugar cube corner!" she said hyper and then busted out a box of cupcakes out of nowhere.

"What the he-Mmph!" Danny said but then got a cupcake shoved into his mouth by Pinkypie before he could say anything else.

"Try one it's really good!" Pinkypie said with a huge grin on her face.

Danny's eyes widen as he tasted the cupcake. It was so freaking good! He felt like he was having some sort of mouth-gasm going on. Clockwork levitated one of the cupcakes out of the box knowing that Pinkypie was going to want him to try one too. He took a bite out of it and was surprised that it was indeed good but he didn't go all wide eyed like Danny did. Clockwork just simply smiled at Pinkypie.

"It's very good Miss Pinkypie." Clockwork said to her and she bounced up happily, glad that he liked it.

"This is so freaking good!" Danny said once he was able to finish the cupcake already in his mouth and looked at the rest in the box with want.

"Heehee! Glad you like it! Here, you can have the whole thing!" she said and Danny happily took the box from her and started chowing down on the cupcakes.

"I'm so going to get diabetes after this!" Danny said in between mouths full of cupcakes. Clockwork was eating peacefully his one cupcake.

"Ah Pinky, yet another job well done. You have yet another happy and satisfied customer." Pinkypie said proud of herself.

"Hey Pinkypie is it always this happy here?" Danny said once he finished the cupcake he was eating not wanting to talk with his mouth full again.

"Yup! It's just another day here in Ponyvill! All happy and full of smiles!" she said jumping around the bed Danny sat on.

* * *

(Canterlot)

Celestia looked out of her window. It was almost night time and she sat there pondering what her sister had told her. Luna was put in a situation where she attacked one of her guards by accident because of the evil that seemed to be looming in the shadows. Her younger sister was in danger that much Celestia knew but by what she had no clue. Tomorrow she is going to meet Twilight and the guests she had in her house. She wanted to go meet them today but was worried about her sister's health.

Tonight Celestia is raising the moon while Luna got some rest. She put a sweet dream spell on Luna so that way the evil wouldn't invade her mind tonight and she wouldn't have any bad dreams. Luna of course didn't want her sister to lower the moon because it was her job to do so but Celestia insisted that Luna get some rest so that way she would be well rested when they go meet the guest ponies tomorrow. Luna soon gave in and went to go rest.

Not long when her sister left, Luna's royal knight Arkive, came in and told Celestia what Starlight had told him. She took what he said into consideration and told him that she would take care of it. Whatever this evil was it was not going to win that much she knew. She would not let it take her sister away from her again!

As Celestia raised the moon she felt the pain. It has been a while since she has raised the moon but when she did she could feel that pain that still lingered. The pain when she had to banish her dear sister to the moon. It hurt. It hurt her a lot. It hurt her every night she had to raise the moon like a knife stabbing through her heart. A tear ran down her face and she could not help but sing the lullaby she would sing every night when her sister was gone and she was alone. The lullaby that was meant for her sister. Her dear and beloved sister.

_"Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
How can I have sent you away?  
The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
The harmony's silent today_

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
And I will your company keep  
Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
Have carried you softly to sleep

Once did a pony who shone like the sun  
Look out on her kingdom and sigh  
She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no pony  
So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign and so brilliant her glory  
That long was the shadow she cast  
Which fell dark upon the young sister she loved  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
Forgive me for being so blind

Soon did that pony take notice that others  
Did not give her sister her due  
And neither had she loved her as she deserved  
She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
Takes hold of the mind of its host  
And that foolish pony did nothing to stop  
The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space

Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
And carry my sorrow in kind  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know  
May troubles be far from your mind  
And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us  
Fearful and unknown  
I never imagined  
I'd face them on my own

May these thousand winters  
Swiftly pass, I pray  
I love you; I miss you  
All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...  
Sleep...  
Sleep..."

In the dark shadows of the night an evil laugh carried in an unheard wind near by and spoke in barely a whisper.

**"Looks like I have found my new vessel"** said the voice and toxic green eyes glowed darkly within the shadows of the kingdom..

* * *

**Alex: "hope you all like it."**

**June: "don't for get to review" **


	4. Meeting the Princesses Part 1

**Alex: "I'm back! sorry I took so long but I had to help my dad with another photo-shoot this week. I was also raging a lot because Netflix wont let me watch my DP episodes anymore and even though I have seen the whole thing I still like to re-watch it in case I forget something about an episode that I can use for my fanfic! anyway, if any of you know where I can watch DP for free I would greatly appreciated. oh and sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed but I just wanted to get this out as fast as possible before my birthday which is on the 16th if any of you were wandering. all in all I hope you all enjoy." **

**June: "We also got colored drawings of Alex's oc's from Teengirl on Deviantart. A link to said drawings will be listed below." **

**Alex: "wow some one is in a good mood! I'm surprised that you're not threatening our viewers this time?" *looks curiously at him***

**June: "You're birthday is tomorrow, consider this an early birthday gift." *crosses arms and rolles eyes***

**Alex: "...you forgot to buy me something didn't you?" **

**June: "Yup. now shut up and take the stupid kind thought I have for you!" *walks off pissed off***

**Alex: "o-ok, anyway I hope you all enjoy."**

** art/Arkive-and-Starlight-376752703**

* * *

Ghost Guardian of Harmony

Ch 4: Meeting the Princesses part 1

The moon had risen and the stars glittered the sky. All the residents of Ponyville headed into their homes to get the much needed rest they deserved after a days hard work. Most of Twilights friends went home to get a good night sleep for tomorrow. Twilight had gotten a letter earlier that day from Celestia saying that she would be coming tomorrow in the morning to greet her guests and to talk. The last one to leave was Fluttershy and she waited until the others had left to tell Twilight something. She was nervous and looked very worried about something. She stood there pawing the ground for a while with her hoof before Twilight decided to speak up.

"Fluttershy is there something wrong?" Twilight asked as she saw a worried expression on the yellow mares face.

"I-It's about Danny." Fluttershy said softly while looking at the ground nervously. She needed to tell Twilight what she saw. She was sad just remembering it.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Twilight asked worriedly. This was not good. That poor pony is already hurt, what else could be wrong?

"Well you see, when I was tending to Danny I um, saw that he had been hurt before and has a lot of scars. His white fur makes it hard to notice but up close I could see them clearly." Fluttershy said while looking up at the stair case with worry. Fluttershy didn't like the idea that a young colt like Danny had been hurt so much before.

"WHAT?! But he's still just a child! How could he have a lot of scars? How bad do they look?" Twilight asked with worry and Fluttershy looked down sadly, not responding. They were pretty bad and Fluttershy really didn't want to talk about how bad they were.

"They're that bad?" Twilight asked almost in disbelief. Danny is just a kid! There is no way he should have scars that bad! She did understand that young colts would sometimes get small scars when they did something stupid but not this bad! What did he do to get scars this bad? Do his parents know? Do they not notice?

"I would have asked him what had happened to him but I was afraid that Clockwork would get mad at me for asking." Fluttershy said whimpering a little when she remembered Clockwork glaring at Rainbowdash when she tried to talk to Danny. Clockwork was a very nice guy but he really didn't like it when ponies bothered danny.

"Clockwork does seem determined to keep us away from Danny. Perhaps he doesn't want us to hurt Danny with how bad he'd been hurt before?" Twilight asked mostly herself as she was thinking of theories as to what happened to Danny.

"Twilight what should we do? I'm worried about Danny." Fluttershy said looking back at Twilight for an answer.

"Nothing. There is nothing we can do. Clockwork won't let us near Danny, it's best if we just wait." Twilight said looking up the stairs. Clockwork is just doing his job as Danny's teacher and protecting Danny. It would take him some time to adjust to what is going on and relax a little.

Both Twilight and Fluttershy stood there for a while not sure what to do or say. After a while Fluttershy left to head back home. She said that she needed to go take care of her animals and Twilight headed up stairs to get some rest herself. Today had been a stressful day and she still could not find anything about Clockwork. It's like he never existed! Hopefully the princess will know something about him. As Twilight reached her bed room she saw that Danny was already asleep and Clockwork was on the floor next to Danny's bedside. Twilight saw a big problem here. Clockwork was too big for the bed and was forced to sleep on the floor. She bit her lip thinking on how she could fix this.

"I have some extra blankets and pillows if you want." she asked softly to Clockwork so she would not wake Danny.

"That's quite alright Miss Twilight, there is no need to trouble yourself. I am fine the way I am." Clockwork said as he picked up his head off the floor to look at her.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked and Clockwork just chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure." he said and laid his head down again to prove his point.

Twilight sighed and walked over to her bed to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she was slightly worried. Mostly with Clockwork and the princesses meeting. The princesses are very powerful and the last thing she wants is for Clockwork to feel threaten by their power and feel the need to protect Danny.

Slowly, sleep took over Twilight but Danny and Clockwork were having a harder time sleeping.

For Danny it was paranoia. He already got use to sleeping very little because of all the ghost fighting he had to do in the middle of the night. Even if he was in another world that still didn't help him calm down. Danny was awake when Twilight came in and started talking to Clockwork but he just kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep. Danny was a nervous wreak! Clockwork had told him that he felt like something was going to happen tomorrow and for him to stay near Clockwork. What the hell was going to happen?! Was it bad or good? Hell, Clockwork didn't even know, he just said to stay close. Danny just hoped that what ever it was, it would be something he could handle without his ghost powers.

"Daniel get some sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." Clockwork told him as he picked up his head to look at Danny.

Danny sighed and opened his eyes to look at Clockwork. How did he know that he wasn't asleep? "I can't. I'm worried about what's going to happen tomorrow. The whole fact that we're in another world doesn't help much either." Danny said

"I know Daniel but we are just going to have and bear with it. As long as I'm here you will be fine. I promise." Clockwork said and Danny felt slightly better. Even if Clockwork couldn't see the time line he was still the one ghost that Danny would have the most trust in.

Danny closed his eyes this time trying to go to sleep. It was so peaceful here it was almost hard to believe. He was so used to fighting and there would always be a bad guy there, wanting to hurt his world and loved ones. It kind of felt good to finally get a chance to relax without some ghost trying to kill him. He soon found himself drifting off to sleep as the quiet and cool night slowly took him away, resting for the first time in a long time.

Clockwork was a different story; he didn't need sleep like Danny since he is a full ghost and constantly watched time but since his sight of the time line of their world was gone he has nothing to watch and this truly did piss him off. This world's time stream was making it hard for his time powers to adjust and even he could feel that he was going to have a hard time controlling them. He was just lucky that his generic ghost powers still worked the way he wanted them to. So instead of sleeping he was concentrating on getting his ghost time powers to connect with this world time stream so he could regain some control of his own time powers and possibly see this world's history so he and Danny could know what they were dealing with. He let his mind drift and felt the time move smoothly here in this world but something seemed off. It's as of this world's time didn't move naturally on its own. This couldn't be good. Well not that time didn't move naturally, just how it's seen. This would make it harder for him to control his powers if time does not move naturally on its own.

Clockwork opened his eyes and looked out the window as he watched the night. This indeed was going to be a long month and Clockwork had a feeling that they were not going to leave easily like he hoped they would.

Starlight woke up that night in the medic bay and saw that everypony had already gone to bed. The only ones awake in the castle were Luna's night guards and they roamed the halls on high alert. How long had he been asleep? What time was it? Is Luna okay? And what about Celestia? Starlight carefully got up to get out of bed but when he tried to step off the sheets caught his hoof and not so gracefully, he fell out of bed. He hit his head hard first on the floor and then his back followed and fell to the floor as well and finally the sheet fell over him as he was sprawled on the floor.

"Ow!" he groaned loudly in pain as his head hurt. He turned over and sat up to rub his now aching head.

"You're a walking disaster waiting to happen." Said a cold, hard voice that send shivers down Starlight's spine. Starlight looked across the room to see Arkive step out of the shadows with a frown on his face.

"By Celestia, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Starlight exclaimed, pouting.

Arkive took off his helmet and walked over to Starlight. Arkive rarely took of his helmet when he was in the castle so Starlight guessed that he must have been very worried about him. Not many knew Arkive like Starlight did and they really didn't understand how he felt most of the time but Starlight knew better. After all, him and Arkive use to be good friends when they were younger. Almost no pony knew this but him and Arkive knew each other very well. It's actually hard for anypony to notice with how Arkive almost ignores Starlight and acts like he totally hates him. Starlight didn't mind though, he knew Arkive well enough to know that he truly didn't feel that way about him. It was only when they were alone did they truly get to be themselves with each other.

"You had me worried there for a while." Arkive said as he helped Starlight up giving him a sad and worried look.

"I'm fine. It's going to take a lot more to keep this stallion down!" Starlight said proudly as he puffed out his chest. Arkive rolled his eyes and lightly pushed Starlight's side successfully getting the light lavender stallion to fall over again.

"You're such a klutz. What am I going to do with you Starlight?" Arkive said sighing as Starlight got up again and pouted.

"That's not fair! You pushed me!" Starlight accused pointing his hoof at Arkive.

"Are you sure you're alright? You took quite a hit from Luna and the last time you tried to stand up to a pony stronger then you, you got hurt very badly." Arkive said before the subject was changed.

Arkive was worried about Starlight. Starlight was practically the first one he saw when they entered the lunge room and his whole mind screamed bloody murder in panic at that moment but he had a duty as a knight and went to see if Luna was alright first. Starlight was Arkive's only friend and he would hate to lose him. When they were younger Starlight tried to stand up to a bully of his and ended up getting hurt really bad. Of course this lead to Arkive kicking the shit out of that pony and both he and the bully pony ended up getting kicked out of school for a while. Starlight had to stay in the hospital for a while too because of the damn bully.

"Yeah I'm fine, really. I just needed some rest that's all." Starlight said and his ears dropped down at that memory.

"Just don't do anything stupid next time okay?" Arkive said as he nuzzled the side of Starlight's head to make him feel better. Almost immediately it worked and Starlight was almost beaming at Arkive.

"I won't!" Starlight said and pulled Arkive in a tight hug to which Arkive had to pry Starlight off! He hated when Starlight hugged him, it was too damn embarrassing!

"You say you won't but you always end up doing it. GET OFF OF ME ALEADY!" Arkive shouted when Starlight wouldn't let go.

"NO!" Starlight giggled happily as he waited for Arkive to give up first which usually happens.

Arkive swears that Starlight is just as bad as Pinkypie some times and that's because he hasn't even really meet her personally. He's just seen her at the castle when Twilight and her friends are here to talk to the princesses about some matter and even then from the distance Pinky looks crazy and acts so too. Eventually Arkive gave up and frowned at Starlight and he just grinned back happily. It wasn't until a few Seconds later that Starlight let go and looked away slightly grinning and chuckling.

"Ass!" Arkive said with bitterness.

"I can be at times" Starlight said looking back at Arkive and then notice something. He saw a pair of Green glowing eyes in the shadows glaring at him.

Starlight stood up straight, startled and backed away a little, suddenly scared. Those eyes seemed very familiar and felt very bad!

"Starlight?" Arkive asked as he saw Starlight's frightened expression and looked back to see what he was looking at. There was nothing there just the dark shadow of the wall. "What's wrong?" he asked

Starlight was in shock that Arkive couldn't see it but he dared not to look away because if he did then he felt like he would get attacked by those eyes. So was it just him? Did he hit his head that hard? "I-It's nothing. I think I might have just hit my head a little too hard." Starlight said and literally had to tear his eyes away from the green ones as he was almost petrified to look away. He looked back at Arkive and gave him an apologetic look and slightly glanced back at the wall but the eyes were already gone. This was weird, scary and he didn't like it.

"Maybe you should lie down and get more rest." Arkive said worriedly and started pushing Starlight back to the bed. Maybe he should get some more rest. Starlight sighed in defeat and went back to bed.

"See you in the morning." Arkive said to Starlight. He picked up his helmet and put it back on, ready to get back to work.

"Arkive." Starlight called out before he left.

"Yes?" Arkive asked looking back at Starlight in question.

"…Protect Luna okay?" Starlight said softly as he covered himself with his sheet and looked off to the side almost lost in thought.

"…I will." Arkive said wandering why he asked that. Of course he was going to protect the princess, it was his job after all.

He looked back at Starlight one last time before he left going back to guard duty. Something was defiantly wrong; he just hoped that it didn't get worse.

The next morning in Canterlot Luna woke up refreshed and felt a whole lot better then the day she had before. The sun was rising and the day started for all the ponies of Equestria. She got up from her bed and walked out to her balcony as she looked over the happy ponies of Canterlot glad to see everything was still normal. Then she frowned when she remembered the trouble that would soon head their way and the pain that would befall her precious ponies. Luna would do everything she could to protect everypony and she swears that she would not let this darkness take over Equestria.

Luna snapped out of her thoughts when her sister Celestia flew down on her balcony. Her sister gave her a worried look but Luna just simply smiled. "Morning sister." Luna said happily to her sister.

"Good morning Luna. How are you feeling?" Celestia asked.

"Much better actually. Thank you for that sweet dream spell." Luna said as she walked over to her sister.

"You're welcome." Celestia said as she gave Luna a loving hug.

"So are we going to see Twilight now?" Luna asked. She really wanted to see who these ponies were and hoped to their mother that they are the ones they need to help stop this evil.

"Yes. We shall be leaving shortly. First I have to send a letter to Twilight letting her know that we are on our way." Celestia said as she began to walk out of Luna's room with her following.

"How is Starlight?" Luna asked still feeling bad that she had attacked him. He was a sweet pony and didn't deserve such a treatment even if it was an accident.

"Starlight is fine, dear sister. He woke up this morning happy as always and went back straight to work." Celestia said smiling. "He is a strong willed pony. He won't let anything keep him down and he did say he forgave you as well so do not worry dear sister."

"I know but I still feel bad. I can't believe I let that evil thing get to me so easily." Luna said, sighing

"Fear not sister. We will stop this evil; you just need to have a little faith in yourself and the friends around you." Celestia said as they walked down the hall to her room.

"I know." Luna said sighing but smiled slightly at her sisters words. She was right; Luna needed to stop worrying so much.

"Princess Luna!" Arkive said as he ran down the hall to her. "How are you feeling Princess?" he asked with worry.

"I'm fine sir Arkive. You need not worry for me." She said smiling at her loyal knight. "You should worry more about Starlight instead of me."

"Starlight is a big boy Miss Luna; he can take care of himself." He stated in a serious tone. He stood tall and ready to do anything she commanded.

Luna just sighed. He doesn't make it easy for her does he? "Very well, my sister and I shall be leaving soon to Ponyville. I need you to stay here and watch after the kingdom while we are gone." Luna said as she looked back at her sister and Celestia nodded in agreement.

"Will you not want somepony to escort you two to Ponyville?" Arkive asked really not wanting his princesses leaving by themselves.

"My sister and I shall be fine Arkive. Do not worry yourself. After all, we have the bearers of harmony to assist us if anything were to happen." Celestia said grateful that Arkive worried for them.

"Yes princess, as you wish." Arkive said and walked off.

"Let's go Luna, before others come to see if you're okay." Celestia said smiling with playfulness in her voice. Luna just giggled and they both dashed off to Celestia's room.

Twilight woke that morning and let out a loud yawn. She sat up and stretched a little before she got ready for the day. As she got out of bed she noticed that Clockwork was already up and was staring out the window looking very concentrated. Twilight was a little confused as to what he was doing but his voice broke her thoughts before she could think any further.

"Good morning Miss Twilight." Clockwork said as he looked back at her from the window.

"Oh, um, good morning to you too." She said giving Clockwork a small smile.

"Did you sleep well Miss Twilight?" Clockwork asked politely.

"Yes I did, thank you. Would you like something to eat?" she asked not sure if he was hungry or not.

"No that's quite alright. A glass of water would be fine for me but I'm sure young Daniel will be very hungry." Clockwork said as he walked over to Danny's side and laid on the floor again.

"Alright I'll bring some food up then." Twilight said and walked over to Spike's basket to wake him up. "Spike, its time to get up."

"Five more minutes." Spike muttered in his sleep and just rolled over to his other side. Twilight rolled her eyes and just levitated the small purple dragon.

"Aw Twilight! Come on it's too early." Spike whined as she took him down stairs to give Clockwork and Danny some privacy.

"I know Spike but right now I don't want to bother Clockwork or Danny right know. Besides Danny's is going to be hungry when he wakes up and you know as well as I do that I'm not the best of cooks." Twilight sighed remembering the last time she tried to cook breakfast; she ended up exploding the oven. How that happened she really didn't want to talk about it. It was already embarrassing enough.

"You got that right." Spike said and yawned to wake himself up more.

Danny woke up that morning feeling really good. Damn, how long has it been since he had a good night sleep like that? Danny looked around the room and saw Clockwork on the floor thinking.

"Morning Clockwork." Danny said getting up and stretching the best he could as a pony on the bed.

"Good morning Daniel. Did you sleep well?" Clockwork asked.

"Actually, I did, surprisingly." Danny said grinning at Clockwork.

"I'm glad. Today I need you to stay in this room ok? Don't come out until I tell you to." Clockwork said as he got up giving Danny a serious look.

"O-oh, ok. Why exactly?" Danny had to ask. He knew Clockwork would have a good reason but that still didn't stop him from wanting to know.

"I feel a powerful force coming our way. I would like to handle the situation first on my own and see what I can learn." Clockwork said looking out the window again. He had felt it earlier this morning but from what he could tell it didn't seem to want to bring harm. Clockwork guessed that this force must be the princesses that Twilight talked about yesterday when they had found them. They must want to talk to him and Danny.

"Should I be worried?" Danny asked not sure if this was a good or bad thing.

"No, do not worry Daniel. Everything will be fine." Clockwork said. Then suddenly Spike came up with some breakfast for Danny and water for Clockwork.

"Hope you're hungry." Spike said putting the plate of sliced apples, daisy sandwich and hay on the bed in front of Danny.

Danny looked at it strangely before looking back up at Spike. "Um, thanks." Danny said slowly not sure if this was some kind of joke.

"No problem!" Spike said happily and gave Clockwork his water before going back down stairs.

"Do I really have to eat this?" Danny asked poking at it with his hoof.

"Daniel don't play with your food. And yes you do. You're going to need your strength and with your new pony body this food is going to be the only thing you'll be able to eat." Clockwork said taking a sip out of his glass of water.

Danny pouted and sighed, Clockwork was most likely right. Danny ate the apple slices first before he ate the other stuff still not sure if he would like it. Then Danny hastily took a small bite out of the daisy sandwich and to his surprise it was not that bad. It actually tasted good. That was kind of scary, he was sure he would not like eating flowers but then again he is a pony now. Danny sighed and continued eating the rest of his food, he then noticed Clockwork walking over to the stair case. Levitating his glass if water with him.

"Remember Danny, stay in here." Was all Clockwork said before he headed down stairs. Danny sat there in silence not sure what to do. He really wanted to know what was going to happen but Clockwork told him to stay put. Maybe a little peak won't hurt?

Twilight walked back and fourth down stairs nervously. She had just gotten a letter from the princess saying that she and Luna were on their way. She was worried with what was going to happen. Clockwork was a strong pony she knew that for sure and so were the princesses. She didn't know what might happen and the fact that this could go the wrong way easily nerved her to no end. She was thinking too much again, she needs to calm down and relax. Everything would be fine; the princesses know what there doing. She hoped at least.

Then suddenly Clockwork walked down the stairs and sat there in front of the stair case as if to prevent any pony from going up there. He sat his cup of water gently down next to him and waited.

"Clockwork?" Twilight asked but she got no answer from him and he just simply sat there waiting. His eyes were full of serious determination and he slightly glared at the front door for a moment. Twilight was confused with his sudden behavior until there was a knock on the door.

Twilight looked away from him for a moment and went to go answer the door only to see the princesses there. "Celestia! Luna! It's so good to see you two!" Twilight said happily and opened the door more to let them both in.

"It's good to see you too my faithful student." Celestia said smiling and giving Twilight a gentle hug.

"Like wise." Luna said and walked in as well.

Then suddenly Luna and Celestia whipped their heads at the stair case once they felt the tremendous power coming from there.

They saw the sky blue alicorn with crimson red eyes staring back at them with knowledge that succeeded their own. His power practically radiated off him and it seemed to be far greater then their own as well. This was a Surprise to the sisters, for they have never felt power this great before. It was far more powerful then Celestia's own power and she did not know who this pony was either.

"Hello." Celestia said kindly to him. "Who are you?"

"I am Clockwork; Master of time and space." He said simply not taking his eyes off the princesses. He skipped the part about him being a ghost, the last thing he needed was to scare everyone.

Luan and Celestia wide eyed. They have never heard of a pony who mastered time magic and this slightly upset Celestia because she banned time magic from the ponies of Equestria. For some pony to go against her law was a little hurtful.

"Are you the one who came out of the light?" Luna asked. She had no idea who this pony was or why he was so strong. He was a handsome looking stallion and he didn't look like he meant any harm but she needed to be sure. …he really did look handsome though. Luna felt her cheeks get warm at the thought but she ignored it. This was serious! She didn't have time to be thinking about those silly thoughts.

"I am, along with my student." He said nodding.

The princesses of this world did hold quite a lot of power that was for sure. Clockwork needed to be careful about this. The last thing he needed is to offend them in some way and he really didn't want to fight at the moment. Not without all his powers back.

Clockwork was more focus however on this older sister Celestia. She held more power then the other and held sadness in her eyes. Clockwork had seen this sadness before. It was the same one that Danny had when he saw the ones he'd lost. Like his family and friends in his evil future and almost losing Dani to Vladimir. Though Danny never really got to lose anyone in his time line he still felt the sadness knowing what could have happened. But there was a big difference he could tell from Celestia and Danny. Whoever Celestia had lost before she still hadn't gotten past it where as for Danny he had already accepted it and moved on while knowing the fact that it will happen to him some day.

"A student?" there was another who studied time with this so called master of time? This was not good. The last thing she needed was somepony going around playing with time like they actually understood it. "May we speak with them?" Celestia asked.

"No" Clockwork simply said narrowing his eyes at her. He could see in her eyes that she doubted him being the master of time. If it's one thing he hated the most, it was went others underestimated him and his power. He was far older then them, that he can tell and he would not be looked down upon by one of them.

No? Celestia didn't understand why he would not let them see his student. Did he believe that they would hurt them?

"We won't bring harm to your student Mr. Clockwork we just want to talk." Celestia said calmly.

"Then talk to me. Young Daniel is still recovering from our last fight and I would want to know why we have been summoned here." Clockwork said sternly. The part about Danny recovering was a lie. He should have been fully healed by now with the speed healing he had thanks to his ghost side. But something was telling him to not reveal Danny just yet.

"Daniel? Did you say Daniel as in Danny Daniel?" Luna asked. She hoped that this was the pony from her vision. She just wanted some way for them to stop future events from happening. A way for her to protect the ponies she has grown to love and the love they have shown her as well. She wanted nothing more then to protect everypony.

"No princess this pony is named Danny Fenton not phantom." Twilight said finally speaking. She had been watching the whole conversation nervously and was praying that a fight didn't break out. She was almost afraid to say something with all the tension in the room.

Well that was a giant disappointment for Luna but there was still some hope. The names sounded very similar so maybe they might know who this Danny Phantom is. "Oh, well by any chance do you know anypony by the name Danny phantom?" Luna asked Clockwork.

"I do." Clockwork said looking at Luna. Clockwork didn't know much about this girl but he could see that she went through the same pain that Danny went through. She had that same sadness in her eyes like Danny did. The sadness when he had to face his evil future self and knowing the fact that it had happen. Clockwork suddenly felt his face soften as he looked at her almost as if trying to comfort her in some way. "But it's not my place to talk about." he said to Luna and she looked down sadly.

"You said your student and you got into a fight? May I ask what happened?" Celestia asked.

"We fought a dragon and young Daniel got hurt in the process." Clockwork said simply.

"We are sorry for what has happened to you and your student but we would very much like to talk to the both of you." Luna said almost pleadingly. "You see I had a vision that something bad is about to happen and a pony named Danny Phantom is greatly involved."

"We were hoping to talk to this pony to see if they can help us stop what is to come." Celestia said.

"A vision is something that will happen in the future and is almost impossible to change. Only ones who have a very clear vision of the future events and know what the cause of it can have any hopes to changing it. But even then it's hard to get that change to happen and most of the time it will end still being the same as how one saw it. Only those with connection to time itself can see the tangled strings that could or could not lead to ones future can have any hope to changing its fate. Even with the help of Danny Phantom I doubt he can help you change it. He can only help you bear with it." Clockwork said to them.

All three girls in the room were speechless to what he had said. Would it really be that hard to stop the future from happening? Luna didn't like the sound of this.

"Well I suppose that's why the elements of harmony brought you here then master of time. To help us stop the future." Celestia said looking back at him seriously.

"I'm sorry but I cannot. I will not change this world's time line; it's not my place to do so." Clockwork said simply giving Celestia a stern look.

"But you do have the power to change it if you want is that not correct?" she asked with a knowing tone in her voice.

"That is correct." he said not liking that tone in Celestia's voice

"Oh please Clockwork, you must help us! I don't wish for this evil to hurt the ponies of our world! You have to help!" Luna said walking up to Clockwork giving him her sad big eyed look.

Clockwork flinched a little at the look. He really hated when girls did that to get others to give into them. And it didn't help with the real pain that lingered in her eyes. "Even if I wanted to help I can't, your summoning has affected my control over time and I dare not tamper with this world's time stream unless it is necessary. I would rather use my time powers to get my student and I back home." he said sighing.

"Wait so you're saying that you have no control over your own powers at the moment!" Celestia said with worry. She did not like the sound of this and panic was slithering its way into her mind. The last thing she needed is some fool to lose control of their time magic. It's already happened once she did not want it to happen again.

"Well no but I am wor-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO? DO YOU REALIZE THE DESTRUCTION THAT WOULD BEFALL THIS LAND!" Celestia yelled in panic and even used her royal Canterlot voice to show her worry. Then Twilight started panicking, if Celestia is in panic then it's not good. Even Luna backed away a little at her sister's voice. Now she could understand why everypony found it rather annoying.

Celestia did not need for this to happen again. The last pony to use time magic was a unicorn named Solarstride and he was an apprentice of Starswirl the bearded. He had tried to use time magic to impress his teacher but it went wrong and almost made a time worm hole in the middle of Equestria! It took most of her power to just get rid of it and not only that but SolerStide disappeared too, never to be seen again. This had saddened Starswirl greatly but he continued with his work like always.

"Calm down princess. I know what to do to regain control over my own powers. I just need a lit-"

"CALM DOWN! HOW CAN THY CALM DOWN WITH SUCH POWER, LOST?" she yelled but suddenly got splashed in the face with the water in Clockworks cup.

He was not amused with this situation and the way she acted. He knew better then to let his powers go unchecked and he didn't like the fact that she talked to him like he didn't understand the threat of his own powers. He was all too aware of it and he also really was getting annoyed with how she was practically screaming in his ear! Plus the fact that she kept on interrupting him didn't help either! So without a moments thought he splashed some water on her face to calm her down. He knew for some reason he would need the water but he wasn't quite sure for what, that was until now.

Luna and Twilight almost wanted to laugh at the look of disbelief on Celestia's face and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that he just splashed water on her face and that she let her worry get the best of her. This was not like her; she guessed the stress of what has been happening to her sister finally got the best of her.

"Will you stop interrupting me? I am no fool. I am very aware of the consequences of my own power." Clockwork said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Yes, right. Forgive my sudden outburst." Celestia said slightly looking away.

"Please don't think less of my sister. She is just worried about everyponys safety." Luna said as she looked from her sister to Clockwork. It's been a while since she last saw her sister embarrassed like this. It was kind of funny.

Clockwork sighed and nodded. "I understand but you must understand that neither I nor my student can help you. At least not yet, give us time and I shall think it over. For now let us be." Clockwork said.

Luna nodded in understanding and looked over to her sister. Celestia sighed, she was still unsure of this Clockwork but for now it looks like they have to wait. She was just not sure how long they have before their time was up and that evil decides to attack.

"Very well, we will talk again when you and your student are ready. We would still very much like you're help, until next time." Celestia said and she bowed her head down to Clockwork and he did the same.

Both Luna and Celestia began for the door and said there farewells to Twilight who said good bye in response. Before they left Luna looked back one last time at Clockwork. "I would very much like it if you did help us Time Master. Please, at least take it into consideration." Luna said then walked out. Twilight followed the princesses out so she would speak with them before they left. She was worried about Celestia and hope that she didn't take that splash of water as offensive from Clockwork.

"Trust me princess. Something tells me I won't have much of a choice on this matter." Clockwork muttered to himself. He looked up to the stair case to where he knew Danny was trying to peak out from without being seen. He was sure that Danny had listened to the whole conversation and with Danny's kind heart he most likely wanted to help them.

The door closed and Clockwork let out a loud sigh. "You can come out now Danny." He said and watched Danny slowly and cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Clockwork." Danny said walking up to his side. "We're really not going to let them face this evil alone are we?" he asked slowly with almost a helpless look in his eyes. Danny didn't like the idea of just leaving when someone needed his help, it didn't feel right.

"No Danny, we're not going to leave this world without aiding them. I just needed to see what we are dealing with. Whatever evil this is, seems to have a connection to us as well. If not then we would not be here if it went for its threat." Clockwork said glancing at the window to see Twilight talking to the two princesses. "Plus this evil may be what is blocking my vision of the time stream for both our world and theirs."

"So in other words it's just the regular saving the world kind of deal?" Danny said and Clockwork nodded.

"Only this time I feel it will be far more brutal then the ones you have faced before." Clockwork said.

Great, it was going to be another one of those things then. Danny really hated those kinds of bad guys. Then all of a sudden there was another loud boom in the distends and a flash of blue light again like last time.

"The hell!?" Danny said as he ran to the window to see the light over the Everfree forest.

"Ah, that must be your friends and right on time if I do say so. Though I had expected them to have been here a little later. The block on the time line must have set me off just a bit." Clockwork said as if it was normal.

"WHAT?! My friends?! You mean that was Sam and Tucker?!" Danny said looking back at Clockwork in disbelief.

"But of course. You didn't really think your friends would have let you save the world on your own did you?" Clockwork said smirking and Danny just stared at him, dumbfounded. "Perhaps you should go find them before they run into a dragon don't you think?"

And just like that Danny was out the door running as fast as he could to the Everfree forest. Clockwork just smirked and walked out the door where he heard Twilight yell after him.

"Danny wait!" she yelled and then looked back at Clockwork as he walked out. "Clockwork what's going on? Why was there another flash of light?" she asked

"It seems that Danny Phantom has come earlier then what I had originally thought." Clockwork said smiling at Danny's running form. Twilight and the princesses just looked at each other at his words.

* * *

**Alex: "would this be considered a cliffhanger?"**

**June: "yes it would. don't forget to review and wish Alex a happy birthday you ungrateful whelps!"**

**Alex: "what! no don't tell them that! I don't need them to wish me a happy Birthday you Dick! I just want them to like the story! and don't call them whelps! their good people!"**

**June: *rolls eyes* "whatever."**


	5. Their unpleasant arrival

**ALEX: "hey everyone sorry for the long wait. this chapter is not the second part to meeting the princesses but is more of a filler. it explains how sam and tucker get to the pony world. I don't have much to say about this other then that I made up some monsters in this chapter. I didn't want to use the timber wolves yet or the manticore so yeah. these new monsters will be explained in the next chapter. and special thanks to DP fanboy for there concern to me uploading a chapter every week. I am trying to upload every week nut some times I might need a few more days to finish my chapters ok guys. just to let you know. other then that enjoy."**

**June: "this is like the only fucking story I can tolerate from you Alex" **

**Alex: "I know." :) **

* * *

Ghost Guardian of Harmony

Ch 5: Their unpleasant arrival

Sam was frustrated and worried at the same time. When Danny left yesterday during lunch to avoid Dash she didn't think anything of it just that it was like any regular day but it wasn't until a few minutes after did Sam have a feeling that something happened. She tried to ignore it and told herself that it was probably nothing but when Danny didn't show up to class or the next, did she start to really worry.

Tucker was just as worried and thought that Danny might be fighting a ghost like always but when they checked the news and the ghost radar that Tucker had installed into his PDA did they see that no ghost attacks or any ecto signature indicating that there were any ghost around at all. They tried to call Danny's cell phone only to find that he left it in his locker with the rest of his things.

"Damn it, Danny! What's the point of you having a phone when you don't keep it on you?" Sam huffed and crossed her arms looking irritated.

"Calm down, Sam. I'm sure he's fine. We'll probably see him later today." Tucker said sighing as he checking his PDA again for Danny with no avail.

"I just hope he's okay and didn't get himself into trouble again." Sam said and walked away to her next class as the bell rang.

"Sam, he is, Danny Phantom, trouble finds him." Tucker said as a light joke but it didn't help make Sam feel better.

As Sam sat in class with her notebook out so she would doodle on with pencil at hand but at the moment she couldn't draw or think of anything. All she was thinking right now was what had happened to her ghost friend and if he was alright. She sighed and looked straight ahead and trying to listen to what Mr. Lancer had to say about the lesson today tried to take her mind off it. Danny had ghost powers and could most likely handle himself so she should stop worrying. But as each class passed by she couldn't help but feel that twist in her gut telling her that something was terribly wrong.

She just hoped that Danny would come back later and tell them where he had been all day but as the night rolled in, Danny's parents called the both of them to see if Danny was hanging out at their place or something. This set off many alarms in Sam's head and thinking quickly, Sam told them that they were hanging out at Tuckers house. It was the weekend already so they would easily believe a sleep over. It was kind of sad how easy it was to fool Danny's family but at the same time it was also good for times like this.

Although this didn't stop Jazz from wanting to hear what was up. Jazz was smarter then her parents and knew instantly that something was wrong. So when her family finished their talk with them she immediately called Sam back up again.

"Alright Sam, you better tell me the truth. Where's Danny, I know something is up." Jazz demanded on her end of the line.

"I have no idea! Danny just disappeared after lunch today and we haven't seen him since." Sam said telling the truth. There was no point in lying to Jazz she would figure it out eventually.

"What do you mean he disappeared?" Jazz asked.

"Danny took off during lunch to avoid Dash but ever since then he hadn't come back." Sam explained as she walked to her window and looked out to the sky, hoping she would see Danny flying through the night sky like always.

"I don't get it, he wouldn't just take off for no reason." Jazz pondered

"You're telling me." Sam sighed as she saw no signs of Danny. Then all of a sudden the lights in Sam's room started to rapidly flicker on and off.

Sam looked up at her ceiling confused as to what was going on and then saw shadow movement at the corner of her eyes. She turned quickly and saw a small child standing in the middle of her room wearing a dark brown cloak and golden brown eyes staring at her from under the dark hood of the cloak. The child had a soft white glow around its form and Sam instantly knew that it was a ghost.

"Sam? Sam are you still there?" called Jazz's voice from the now forgotten phone in Sam's hands down by her side.

"I'll call you back later." Sam said picking the phone back up to her ear.

"What?! Wait but I'm no-" Jazz was cut when Sam hanged up as she stared back at the ghost child.

"Who are you?" Sam asked as she slowly walked over to her bed but never stopped facing the child. She wanted to get her thermos that she had under her pillow just in case this kid was not a friendly ghost.

"Danny told me to tell you that tomorrow morning he wants you and Tucker to go to the ghost zone." The kid said and Sam stopped in her tracks.

"Danny? You know where Danny is?!" Sam asked staring back at the kid in disbelief.

"I do. He is in the ghost zone." The child said looking up slightly at Sam. Danny was in the ghost zone? Why? Who is this kid and how does it know Danny?

"Why is he in the ghost zone? Who are you kid?" she asked

The child smiled up at Sam with a kind and warm smile that almost wanted to make Sam smile back as well with how friendly it seemed. "I'm not important but Danny needs the help of his friends more at this moment. I will be waiting for you at the ghost zone to show you where he is." The child said and floated up slowly making his way towards Sam's window.

Sam panicked. She didn't know if she should trust this kid but didn't have any better ideas at to where Danny was and she was not about to let this kid fly off with out answering her questions.

"Wait! How can I trust you? How do I know that this isn't some sort of trap? And you still haven't told me who you are!" she called as she leaned out her window, the kid now floating a few feet away from her house.

"I'm a friend and trusting me is all up to you." The kid said before he slowly faded away into the air, leaving a very confused Sam to think.

The next morning Sam had to drag Tucker out of his house as they headed to Danny's house. She thought a lot last night and she wanted to find Danny so she was going to listen to that kid but not without bringing weapons, just in case.

"Tell me again why we're going to Danny's house?" Tucker asked as he was being dragged by Sam.

"Because this kid ghost told me that Danny needs our help and that he's in the ghost zone." She said as she pulled Tucker into an alleyway not to far from Fenton works. They needed to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to leave before they could go inside.

"And why are you going to listen to what some strange ghost told you?" Tucker asked as he raised a brow at Sam.

"Look tucker we have no idea where Danny is and that kid might be right about him being in trouble!" Sam said glaring back at him.

"But Sam it's only been a day we haven't seen Danny. Maybe we should wait a little longer before we follow some strange ghost into the ghost zone." Tucker explained. Yeah, he was worried about Danny but following a strange kid ghost into the ghost zone who might be an enemy didn't sound like such a good idea.

"And what if Danny really is in trouble and we waited too long to help him. I'm not taking that chance, Tucker." Sam said.

Then all of a sudden the door opened to Fenton works and Danny's parents walked out.

"Jazz, we'll be back! Your father and I are going shopping, see you in a bit. Oh! And when Danny comes home tell him to take out the trash." Maddie told her daughter as closed the door.

As both Danny's parents left, Sam and Tucker came out of their hiding places. They walked up and ringed the door bell waiting for Jazz to answer, knowing she was inside. Moments later Jazz did opened the door and saw Tucker and Sam standing there.

"Sam? Tucker? What are you guys doing here?" she said surprised to see them here so early.

"It's about Danny. We might know where he his." Sam quickly said and Jazz gasped.

She immediately let the two in, demanding answers and why Sam had hung up on her yesterday. Sam told her what had happened as they walked down to the basement. Jazz gave her a worried look the whole time as she spoke but never the less agreed with her with finding Danny.

"So that ghost kid is on the other side in the ghost zone?" Jazz asked as they were next to the specter speeder.

"That's what he told me." Sam said and looked to the ghost portal.

"Well I'm coming with you then." Jazz said crossing her arms with a determined smile.

"But Jazz you never been to the ghost zone before." Tucker said not sure how she would handle it.

"I don't care, Danny's my little brother and it's my job to take care of him too." she said

"Are you sure you want to come Jazz?" Sam asked, looking back at her as she opened the specter speeder. "I'm sure Tucker and I can handle it on our own plus we might need someone to cover for us in case were gone to long."

"No, I want to go with you two and I'm not taking no for an answer." Jazz said as she jumped into the specter speeder.

"Beside I kind of always wondered what it looked like in the ghost zone." Jazz said smiling back at them.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other for a moment before shrugging and they jumped in as well. Tucker took the wheel and drove them into to the ghost zone and as the ghost kid had said, he was waiting on the other side.

"Is that the kid you were talking about?" Tucker asked trying to get a good look at the kid face from under the hood but failed to see anything else but the eyes.

"Yeah, that's the ghost alright." Sam said and picked up the speaker phone to talk to the kid. "Alright we're here. Tell us where Danny is." she said.

"He is at Clockworks tower." the ghost child said simply.

Clockwork? Her and Tucker have only met Clockwork once and that's when they saw Danny's future. He didn't make a very good impression on them when he tried to cut Danny in half but later on Danny told them that Clockwork was a good guy and helped stop his evil future from happening. Sam and Tucker don't remember the whole thing like Danny did since Clockwork reversed time back to when they were taking the C.A.T test but ever since then Danny would hang out with Clockwork sometimes. That's also lead to another problem. They had no idea where Clockwork lived in the ghost zone. They've only been there once and that's was when they were already inside it. Only Danny knew where he lived.

"We don't know where he lives." Sam told the kid and the kid just smiled.

"I will show you the way." the kid said and started leading them.

They followed the kid throughout the ghost zone. They have been driving for at lest an hour and Jazz was in awe as she looked out the window. It was so big and vast and green. Very, very, very, green.

"Is green like a theme color for ghost or something?" Jazz asked.

"That's what I think." Tucker said laughing lightly.

"It's supposed to be something about there being a lot of ecto energy here that makes this place green." Sam said remembering Danny trying to explain it to them once.

"I say green is their theme." Tucker said grinning.

Then all of a sudden the side of specter speeder got blasted at! The blast send all the teens tumbling to the floor. Sam was the first to recover though and looked out the window to see ghosts she has never seen before. They were pure green but darker then most and they didn't have a real physical form. Just a mass of dark green with red eyes. Then her view was blocked by the ghost kid as the child stood between them and the ghosts that were attacking.

"I'll hold them off just find Clockworks tower. I'll meet you there when I can." the child said.

"Are you crazy? There are like four of them and one of you!" Jazz said onces he got back up and looked out as well to see them.

"And we don't even know where Clockworks tower is!" Tucker said in panic. Then one of the ghosts shot more ecto beams at them but the kid kicked them away like if they were nothing.

"GO!" the kid yelled and looked back at them with glowing gold eyes.

"Tucker, drive!" Sam yelled to which he wasted no time in driving away.

After driving for some time and when they could no longer hear the fight they stopped the specter speeder. Jazz was looking out the window hoping she would see something that resembled a tower in the distance and saw nothing but floating rocks.

"Now what? How are we supposed to find Clockworks tower now?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know just let me think for a sec." Sam said thinking of what to do know. Then all of a sudden Jazz gasped and both Sam and Tucker looked back at her, startled.

"I know how we can find them!" Jazz said and walked over to one side of the specter speeder and pulled out the BOOmerang that was always locked onto Danny.

"Jazz you're a genius! We can find Danny with that!" Sam said smiling at Jazz.

"I know I am." Jazz said smiling back and opened the door of the specter speeder to throw the BOOmerang out. "Find Danny!" she yelled at it and it started to lead the way.

Tucker immediately followed it, they saw nothing at first but then Jazz was the first one to point out at a random lone gear floating a little ways off then all of a sudden there were more and then they soon saw the tower!

"Bingo! Next stop, Time Central." Tucker said smirking as he drove the specter speeder to a stop in front of the Clockworks tower doors where the BOOmerang hit it and fell.

"Wow! So this is where Clockwork lives. Danny has told me so much about this guy." Jazz said stepping out of the specter speeder.

"Careful Jazz, it's a lot bigger on the inside." Sam said stepping out as well.

"Got it. A lot bigger on the inside." Jazz said as she walked up to the door and lightly touched it causing the doors to open by themselves.

"I'm guessing they were expecting us." Tucker said from behind the two girls.

"Come on, let's find Danny." Sam said and walked inside.

They all walked in, looking around and called for both Danny and Clockwork but got no answer. There was nothing around but the moving gears and ticking clocks of the tower. They had no idea where they were at and couldn't find them. Sam was getting frustrated, she didn't like how quiet it was or how they couldn't find Danny!

"Where is he?" Sam shouted as they all met up again in the viewing room.

"He is right here." all three heard and looked over and saw the kid from earlier standing on top of one for the viewing portals that had a rainbow color to it.

"Wait are you saying he is in there?" Tucker asked.

"Yes." was all the child said.

"Why is he in there?" Jazz asked.

"He needs help saving the world again but he can't do it alone." the kid said.

"Then we will help him." Sam said as she walked over to the viewing time portal to see what was in it.

"Wait Sam, how do we know that he's really in there." Tucker said with a worried look.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Sam said and grabbed Tucker's arm as she jumped into the rainbow portal with a yelling Tucker in hand.

"Sam! Tucker!" Jazz yelled and was going to go after them when she was suddenly stopped by the ghost child.

"Don't" was all the kid said.

(Ponyville)

Danny was running as fast a he could to the Everfree forest out of fear, the last thing he wanted was for his friends to get hurt or run into a dragon. He and Clockwork had just managed to fight off one and that's because Clockwork did most of the work, unfortunately.

Danny heard shouts behind him and looked back to see that Twilight and the princesses were following him. Great, that's all he needed; for the princesses to follow him. Danny picked up the speed to try and out run them and to his surprise he could run pretty fast as a pony.

When Clockwork had told Twilight and the princesses that that Danny Phantom would appear they wasted no time in following Danny. The blast of light must have been the arrival of Danny Phantom. Finally, they would meet the pony from Luna's vision and hope that he would help them stop what was to come.

There was only one problem; Danny sure could run fast! He was almost as fast a Rainbow dash when she flew! Even the princesses were surprised at how fast he could run and before they knew it they lost sight of him as he entered the forest.

Danny didn't stop, he had to find his friends before they got into trouble. He let his legs take him to where he felt his friends were. He jumped over fallen trees, bushes and ignored the leaves and branches that were slapping his face as he ran through the forest. Danny could hear soft groans somewhere in the distance and he picked up his speed as he ran towards it.

Sam and Tucker woke on the ground with pounding headaches. Sam shook her head to get the dizziness to go away and her eyes blinked at the bright sun that shined down on them. It was a lot brighter then usual and she had to keep them closed because of it. As she tried to sit up, she noticed something was wrong. Why couldn't she feel her fingers?

Then suddenly she heard Tucker scream in terror. Sam jerked her head to him and snapped her eyes open, despite the bright sun. But instead of seeing Tucker she saw a brown pony looking at itself in shock a few feet away. The pony had turquoise colored eyes and had black rimmed glasses on, it also had a red beret on the top of its head and what looked like a PDA picture on the side of its flank, it didn't take Sam that long to realize that Tucker had been turned into a pony.

She looked at herself and saw that she was a pony as well; she had a purple color to her along with a black mane and had a picture on the side of her flank too. It was a red rose with a black spider web behind it. It looked kind of cool actually but why were they ponies?

"Aaagh! Why am I a pony?" Tucker cried out. He tried to get up but fell over the moment he tried.

"Don't know but we have to find Danny." Sam said as she also tried to get up but fell over as well.

"That's if we can stand!" Tucker yelled, trying to get up again but failed.

He was right; they needed to figure out how to walk before they could have any hopes of finding Danny. It was going to be a lot harder then she thought. She tried to carefully stand up but not all of her legs were listening to what she told them to do.

"This is going to take some time." Sam said sighing as she fell over again.

"Here let me help you." Sam heard above her and looked up to see a white pony smiling down at her. With his pitch black mane and his bright blue eyes.

"Danny?" Sam said as she recognized the voice.

"Yup, The one and only." Danny said putting a hoof out for her to grab onto.

Sam took his hoof into both of hers and tried to lift herself up with the help of Danny. She got her back legs to stand up but was sill shaky and her front hoofs were holding onto Danny's one hoof afraid to let go.

"I now, it's a little hard at first but you'll get use to it." Danny said although he knew it would take them longer to figure out unlike him and Clockwork. Danny was half ghost so most of the times he learned quickly. It might take Sam and Tucker more time to figure it out.

"Dude! Why are we ponies!" Tucker complained from the floor as he gave up trying to stand up.

"It's a long story." Danny told them sighing, he himself was still having a hard time believing it but here he was.

"We're going to be here for a while so time really isn't a problem." Sam said letting one hoof go of Danny to put on the ground but the other still holding on.

Unfortunately for Sam she forgot that she has no fingers and the one hoof that was holding onto Danny slipped but before she could fall to the floor again Danny took a hold of her hoof with his one. She looked up at him surprised that he was holding her up with the lack of fingers.

"How are you doing that?" she asked confused. Danny looked just as confused when he realized what he was doing and surprised himself as well.

"I'm not sure? I think the ponies of this world could hold stuff without finders. I remember Pinky pie doing it once with a cupcake" Danny said remembering her shoving a cupcake into his mouth and how she held it out like nothing, even though she lacked fingers.

"Who's Pinky pie?" Tucker asked from the ground looking up at the both of them.

"Again, long story and no we don't have time to spare. We have to get out of this forest, it's not the safest place to be right now guys." Danny said looking around them in caution.

"Why? What's so bad about this place?" Tucker asked and as if on qui there were some growling/screeching sounds around the trio.

"You had to ask." Sam said glaring at Tucker.

Then suddenly these huge bug like plant creatures surrounded them. They had a body of a beetle what were red in color and a sharp wooden curve on its back along with fungus and spores all over its body. It had a flower bud like head that was almost a purple-blue color and two red-green leaves on the top back of the flower buds head. They had wooden like spider legs that had sharp looking thorns all over their legs. And to finish off it's already disturbing look the flower bud heads opened up to reveal sharp rows of teeth inside that went all around with a long slimy tongue that wiped around as the creatures gave a growling screech at the trio.

"What the hell is that?!" Tucker yelled freaking out.

"Don't know but something tells me that they aren't happy to see us here." Danny said letting go of Sam and taking a protective stance. Glaring that the strange, fearsome creatures.

With the sudden loss of support Sam lost her balance and fell over. This caused Danny to look back for a second to see if she was alright and because of that reacted a little late when one of the closest bug/plant like creatures attacked. It immediately jumped at him, knocking him over as it opened its flower like mouth to bite Danny. Quickly moving before it could bite him, Danny used his back legs to kick it off of him.

Danny scrambled to his feet, getting ready to fight when he suddenly heard Tucker yell as the bug-plant thing was about to attack him! Danny wasted no time to run to Tucker's aid and tackled the thing before it got to him. The plant like creature whipped its long tongue out, grabbing Danny and tossing him aside. Now getting a little bit more use to his new body Danny managed to land on his feet and got ready to tackle the thing again.

As he heard Sam's scream he turned to her, seeing two surround her that were about to attack. Danny ran to her as fast at he could and rammed one of the things then quickly turned to buck the other hard in the head mimicking what Clockwork had done to that dragon. Although these things flowered head were defiantly not as soft a flower but was hard like rock, which of course hurt like hell!

Danny ignored the pain on his back legs during his adrenaline rush and continued to fight. Which was hard since there was only one of him and like 12 of them! They kept on going after his friends and he couldn't keep running back and forth to help them both! Not only that but at least three ganged up on him and he was already having a hard time fighting them off without his ghost powers. He got scratched a few times when those spider like legs got too close to him but nothing to bad and one of them almost impaled him with the wooden spike on it's back!

"Danny help!" Sam yelled as she tried to crawl away from the creatures that were now advancing on her.

"DUDE! Aaaaaah!" Tucker yelled for help as well.

Danny was in panic mode now! He still had three on his ass and he couldn't brake free from them as Tucker and Sam needed him but he was to far away! What should he do! What should he do! What should he do!

Then Danny heard both Sam and Tuckers scream as the creatures surrounded them, set for the kill!

"**Nooooooo**!" Danny yelled out of terrified outrage.

Then suddenly the block on his ghost powers broke as the surge to protect his friends was powerful enough to break it. A strong wave of ecto energy released from him causing the creatures to get knocked over and bending the trees slightly. Danny's eyes glowed green in anger and that familiar white ring appeared around his waist and transformed him.

His white fur soon became black with half of his hooves white. His mane was just as white and his DP logo replaced his rocket ship cutie mark. He gained a long black horn that glowed toxic green and had large black wings with white feathered tips. A white stripe appeared around his waist and it held his new thermos to his side. He was Danny Phantom now and he was pissed!

Before the creatures got a chance to get up, Danny blasted them away with his ecto beam as it shot out from his horn instead of his hands ...well hooves now that he is a pony. The creatures hissed in pain and some ran off while others tried to fight back. Danny was about to attack the ones that were still there until a voice stopped him.

"Wait! You mustn't hurt them!" came Luna's voice as she was the first one to arrive at the scene then Celestia and Twilight following shortly after. Danny froze; he didn't know what to do now that the princesses were here.

"They attacked us." Danny slowly said as he touched the ground in the middle of Tucker and Sam.

"It was not their fault! You're arrival must have startled them." Twilight said as she used her magic to sooth the remanding creatures and they calmly left.

"Are you Danny Phantom?" Luna asked as she recognized the pony from her vision but was not sure if that was his name.

"I am." Danny said as he finally got a good look at the princesses.

One was a dark blue color with starry like hair that flowed gently. She looked like the night sky and in honesty Danny almost felt relaxed just by looking at her. Then there was the older one who had white fur and almost a softer color rainbow hair. He saw mostly pink, blue, and green, she looked nice enough.

"We have been waiting for you Phantom; we are in desperate need of your help." Celestia explained as she got a good look at the pony in front of her.

He stood tall and on guard. He was young but already had the look of a warrior, the look of someone who had fought like if their life depended on it. He had that look in his eyes that said he has been through the pain and sorrow and did not fear death. Like somewhere inside he had already died. Celestia couldn't help but be surprised at what she saw. A colt so young but had already lived through enough pain and as the look like he was ready to die fighting, it was just unbelievable! No pony so young should have to go through that kind of ordeal.

Luna saw the same thing but not as sad as her sister. She saw a young colt who went through a lot but was willing to fight to protect the ones he loved. That his love was what drove him to stand, fight and never surrender even if he thought he would lose. She could see the sadness around his eyes but also the happiness in knowing he did the right thing in fighting for his friends. Then Luna noticed that he had a soft white glow around his body. Why was he glowing?

"Hey wait, where is Danny?" Twilight said looking around for the white colt.

"He um, went back home. Yeah I told him to go home because it was not safe here." Danny said quickly thinking, he didn't know why he didn't tell them the truth but the habit of keeping his identity a secret just kicked in.

Plus him explaining how he went to a regular pony to one with horns and wings was not going to be easy. Considering he himself didn't know how it worked here or if it was even normal for this to happen. Plus he was not ready to tell them that he was a ghost considering ghosts aren't that well liked in his world and didn't want to risk it here in this world as well.

"I'm going to go look for him then. It's not safe to wander alone in the forest." Twilight said as she galloping off to find Danny and left him alone with the princesses.

Danny looked at the princesses and smiled nervously. "I should probably get going before more of those things come back." Danny said walking backwards towards Sam and Tucker.

"Wait, Phantom we must speak! It is of the most importance!" Luna said taking a few steps forward to Danny.

"Sorry, maybe later. Right now I have to get these two to safety." Danny said grabbing each of them with both of his hooves (still not sure how he was doing that) and turn intangible, disappearing from the princesses view.

The princesses gasped and looked around but saw no trace of the black alicorn. It was like he had vanished into thin air, Celestia knew for a fact that he didn't teleport away because she didn't feel that release of magic nor did his horn glow with magic.

"Where did he go?" Luna said, shocked

"I don't know sister." Celestia said thinking. Darn it! They were so close! They underestimated this alicorn, he's cleverer then she thought he would be.

"We must find him!" Luna said taking to the air but was stopped by her sister.

"Wait Luna; do not fly off just yet. Phantom had said that he was going to take the other two earth ponies to safety. He must have gone to Ponyville to drop then off. We'll meet him there." Celestia said and she took to the air right beside her sister. "But first let's find Twilight and that other Danny."

Luna thought for a moment but nodded and they both went to search for Twilight who they eventually found along the way.

Danny flew to Ponyville still invisible with Sam and Tucker clinging on both his front hooves as he flew. Danny was glad that his friends were okay and that his powers were back as well but he couldn't face the princesses yet. He has no idea what he is doing and didn't know how ponies worked here. The last think he wanted to do is say something wrong to the most powerful ponies there were in this world! I mean they seemed nice but he was just not ready yet. He needed more time.

Danny sighed and flew to the back of an alleyway when no one was around and dropped his invisibility and turned back to the white colt he was before. Sam and Tucker stood beside him on shaky legs but manage to stay up.

"Soooo, you going to tell us what's going on?" Sam said looking at Danny.

"Yeah, I'll tell you along the way. Let's just get to the library; Clockwork should be waiting for us there." Danny said as he proceeded to walk away but stopped when he noticed that his friends were not following. He looked back and saw their shaky legs.

"Right, forgot about that." Danny said and walked back to them. "This might take longer then I though." Danny said mostly to himself and proceeded to help his friends to learn how to walk.

* * *

**June: "don't forget to review or you want see this story again. ever."**


	6. I'm Sorry

**_I'm sorry_**

**Alex: hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I am still alive. I know its been a month since I posted a new chapter and for that i'm sorry. I sort of took a break from writing for several reasons. one was because I got lazy and the other is because I have been stressed a little. I don't know how many of you read my bio and for those that didn't I will explain. I am special edd and have a slow learning disability along with other medical problems and because of this problem I am scared easily. i'm 20 and i'm afraid of being alone. I live with my parents and I know I cant stay with them forever. I have been very stressed by this fact for a long time now because in a few days i'm leaving my family for a few weeks and staying with a relative to see how I can do by myself. this is a big leap for me and being alone with out my family terrifies me but its something i have to do. this was most of the reason i have not written anything yet for the story and i wanted to apologize to all of you for that and i wanted to let you all know that i am going to get back to it soon don't worry. in a week by now i should have the new chapter posted up, granted if i have internet access up there with my relative. this story is far from over and i'm not going to give up on it so easily just because i'm a little stressed out but i just wanted all of you to know what was happening.**

** hope you all have a good week.**


End file.
